


Moca, that tattoo idea is trash.

by Danji_bang, Let_Moca_Top_Ran



Series: Love is Messy [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Actually Tsugu runs a cafe so semi canon?, Coffee shop and Tattoo Parlor AU, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, family friendly till i say so., like everyone, nevermind i added angst anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danji_bang/pseuds/Danji_bang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Moca_Top_Ran/pseuds/Let_Moca_Top_Ran
Summary: Mitake Ran was doing perfectly fine until this ivory blonde girl walks into her parlor and asks for a 50 cm bread tattoo on her back.Like, what the actual fuck.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: Love is Messy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ello, this i my second full fic on this website.  
> My first was a Hina X Aya one, you can find it on my profile.  
> This one will be completely different, this will have a fuck ton more fluff.  
> If you read my HinaAya fic, you'll probably remember Moca saying something about her love life.  
> Please note that this has a bit of relation to do with that.  
> I might make another new one for that story but i just wanted some fluff so here you go.  
> Oh one more note, there probably at least one song featured in here, i'll add the song name at the end notes so if your interested please check it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca Aoba has nothing to do except work and that's exactly what Moca Aoba hates to do.  
> Well, not necessarily hate her job, but she just rather sleep.  
> Until Lisa comes of course who told Moca to trust her and check out that 'cute' girl in the tattoo shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeee, it's my third fic, wow, how am i finding the motivation?  
> i have no fucking clue.  
> Big shout out to Danji_bang! Who helped me draft read all these chapters, so thank you very much!  
> Thanks for reading!

"You want a _bread_ for a tattoo?"

"Yes, and i would like it now if possible."

Ran could feel her brain cells slowly deteriorating. 

In all of her artist career and tattoo artist life, Ran has drawn some pretty weird things.

A guy eating a chocolate bar, a pear levitating above a fan, a guy's _mushroom_ collection, you name it, Ran does _not_ want to draw it.

But never in her life did she expect a 21 year old girl, wearing a grey hoodie, sneakers and light blue shorts, to walk into her parlor and ask for a bread to be inked permanently on her back.

Her two employees, Uehara Himari and Udagawa Tomoe, childhood friends since her days of yore, were busy laughing behind her back, because that's what friends are for. 

"You know tattoos are forever right?" Ran raises an eyebrow at the newcomer. "And it cost quite a bit to get it removed right?"

"Uh, duh!" The ivory-haired girl replies sheepishly, if hell was to boil over, Ran was sure that girl would be the last person to run. "I know what I've signed up for, Ran-chan **~"**

The ivory blonde girl says almost in a teasing manner.

Causing Ran's face to turn bright red, which amuses her two friends even more, causing Himari to fall face first onto the floor, laughing.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The girl puts her two hands up in the air, rubs one on her face and purrs. "Meow?"

This causes the audience to howl with laughter, their eyes shifting from Ran to the mystery girl and back, like a very intense tennis match.

"O-of course not!" Ran shouts, turning away embarrassed. "I just don't understand how you know my name." Ran admits.

The girl twirls around Ran, forcing her head to spin. Has her heart always beat so fast?

"I don't know, Sherlock." She teases, "Maybe it's the name tag?" The girl shrugs innocently, her head tilting to the side.

Ran quietly cursed herself. She knew the name tag idea was a terrible plan.

"Anyway," the girl stops spinning for a moment. Her sleepy eyes, half-lidded but sparkling with amusement.

"My name's Moca, Moca Aoba. You can call the great Moca-chan anything you want, I don't really mind **~"** Moca winks.

"Here's my number," Moca helps herself to the name card in Ran's shirt pocket, her slender fingers brushing gently against the material of the shirt. 

She pulls out a pen from thin air and starts to scribble.

"Here." Moca drops the card back into her shirt and pulls out a new one, "I probably need on of these name cards." Moca says to herself.

"Call me when you change your mind." Moca casually turns around, reading the card, before flipping her hood. "Moca-chan will be waiting **~** " 

Giving Ran one final wink before exiting the store into the curtain of rain outside.

* * *

"What is _wrong_ with that girl?" Ran mutters. It's been nearly 3 hours since Moca entered the shop asking for a tattoo and that was all Ran could think about.

"Ran-chan. You stilling thinking about that Moca person?" Himari grins, poking Ran's nose with each syllable. 

"Well..." Ran replies, face glowing a slightly. "She is insufferable."

"Heh heh, wouldn't _you_ want to know **~**." Himari shoots Ran a knowing smile.

Ran's turn away not wanting her friend to see her blush, picking up the 'NEKO(*ΦωΦ*)' cased phone, she looks through her notifications.

Ran was never a fan of social media but made an account anyway for work and her friends.

Taking the opportunity to clear up some of the mess on her account, clearing some notifications, 'liking' random photos, accepting Moca's follow request on her private account.

Wait.

How did Moca get her account? 

The innocent profile picture of Ran's guitar and with an inconspicuous profile name of 'Not_Mitake_Ran'. Ran was genuinely confused on how Moca found out.

Ran clicks on Moca's Profile picture, a picture of Moca with a baguette in her mouth. Jumping up in shock when her notifications rung.

**"Uwa, Ran-chan finally accepted Moca-chan's request. I feel so honored."**

Moca's profile image flashes on top of Ran's phone along with the message.

 **"Shut up."** Ran replies, she could almost imagine Moca teasing her all over again.

 **"Are you blushing?"** Came Moca's reply, which Ran obviously blushes at.

 **"Of course not, where would that come from?"** Ran types out a reply, hoping to end the conversation to help save her pride. 

**"I don't know, maybe I'm right behind you?"**

Ran swings her head back, eyes darting left and right, looking for anything even slightly out of place.

Tomoe flirting with Himari, Himari ignoring Tomoe's flirts and instead flirts with the pastries. That's normal, and nothing weird. Ran squints her eyes and return to focusing on the chat.

 **"How bout now?"** Moca writes, without any context.

Ran tilts her head trying to make sense of Moca's words, before feeling a tap on her shoulder. 

Turning her head left just to be met with nothing but a faceful of Moca.

"Ran~." Moca smirks at Ran, her hair tousled as ever, with droplets of rain littering her ivory blonde hair.

"Did you miss me?" Moca grins lazily, her eyes scanning Ran carefully.

Her watchful eyes dart from the phone case to Ran's recent 'like' spree on other photos.

"Giving away 'likes' like that, Ran-chan?" Moca pouts, "Why don't you give me any?"

Ran just decides to ignore the blonde's protests and ask, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Hehe, the great Moca-chan has her ways." Moca strikes a pose, almost making Ran laugh at her sheer lack of embarrassment. _Almost_

Himari shouts from the back, "She climbed thru the window of the second story in!" 

"Oops," Moca shrugs. "At least I didn't break your favorite vase."

"She _almost_ broke your favorite vase!"

Ran glares at Moca who suddenly earned new interest in the shop's floor tiles.

"Anyway," Moca continues, "You haven't called me in 3 hours."

"That means I haven't agreed to do you bread tattoo." Ran replies, turning back to her phone.

Ran usually isn't that rude to customers but this Moca needs to know her place.

"Uwa~, is Ran angry at Moca-chan?" Moca tilts her head, bringing it between Ran and her phone.

Ran growls, "Get. Away."

"Ah~," Moca gives out a false cry, "Ran is so scary. Moca will just eat her bread over here."

From the corner of Ran's eye, Moca walks to an empty section of the parlor and sits down, her light grey jacket already earning new ink stains from just sitting on the floor.

Pulling out what suspiciously looks like the red bean bun Ran bought for herself and a book, Moca quietly begins to sketch and doodle around. 

"Moca can draw?" Ran thinks to herself. Eyeing the blonde from the corner of her eye. 

Suddenly a group of customers flood in and the little store was booming, the sea of people oblivious to the dismay of the owner. 

Ran gets up, calls in the couple at the back and begins her work.

* * *

Time flies pretty damn fast if you focus on something you love.

Who knew tattooing a 65 year-old dad would be so much fun.

"I remember my daughter." The man smiles at Ran fondly, "She is currently in the Americas, and guess what, she's getting married!" 

Ran returns the gesture, "She must be lovely." 

"I'm just glad she found herself a nice bride." The man says, thanking Ran for the tattoo and putting a 5000 yen note into the tip jar before grabbing his fedora and making his leave.

Ran peeks at the clock, almost 6.30... 

Ran sighs, down time has arrived, most people don't come in around this time.

Then Ran's brain clicks, Himari was furrowing about the store's finances and Tomoe was busy drawing out her new tattoo ideas.

The only girl left was....

Ran peeks at Moca, the blonde with her hoodie over her head, only allowing peeks of the ivory hair still sat at where Ran left her off.

Moca's head rolled up against the wall, the pencil in her hand now laying by her side, out of her grip.

"Is she asleep?" Ran asks herself, debating the risk of her finding out.

But eventually, her curiosity won out. 

Ran makes careful steps forward, planning to scare the annoying girl out of her wits, but the sketch book caught her attention.

Ran's eyes widen, sketches of her filled the past 7 pages, all drawn while she was working. 

Details flood the pages, the bit of ink Ran's face was dotted with was also captured, Himari laughing in the background was also not spared from Moca's quick hands.

Even the shading was on point, Ran could tell which part of her hair was supposed to be red, respect from one artist to another.

Ran was impressed, by every last one of them, she eyed the shading, loving how precise the shading was, till every last hair strand.

But from Ran to Moca? Not so much.

"Uwa~, Ran-chan is taking interest in my drawings?" Moca grins, eyes no different from before.

"Y-your awake!" Ran shouts backing away from Moca, unknowing that she still has Moca's sketchbook clutched in her hands.

"Hee hee, Lisa-chan was right." Moca snickers, nodding to herself. "You are kinda cute." 

Ran's face turns red, "No." was all Ran could muster.

Unknown to Ran,her two co workers were caught up in a gay panic, aggressively taking rare photos of an embarrassed Ran Mitake.

Moca licks her lips, eyes darting from Ran to Himari and Tomoe, "This might be fun" She told herself.

"So Ran-chan~" Moca grins. " How do you like the photos? Pretty realistic i would say." 

"I guess so..." Ran mutters looking the many sketches of herself. "It's good." Ran's voice went silent before she could finish the last syllable. 

"Whaaat~?" Moca asks in a sing-song voice. "Was Ran about to give me a compliment? Please praise me more, Ran-chan~." 

Moca twirls around Ran before kneeling down to rub her head against Ran's shirt.

"Nothing!" Ran shouts, standing up abruptly. "I didn't say shit!" Eyes only focused on the door ahead of her.

"Himari, Tomoe, I'm going to get some coffee." Ran speaks in a robotic way, "Take care." 

Ran then dashes out of her own store, sprinting towards where ever she could think of, anywhere that might stop her heart beating that fast.

"Should I follow her?" Moca asks the pink haired girl.

"Go ahead!" Himari laughs. 

"Take care of Ran for us!" Tomoe adds before turning around. "I recommend the playground, Ran doesn't really like coffee." 

Moca grins, "Tea?" 

"Yeah, she likes that." 

Thus, Moca Aoba was now on her new mission to find Ran Mitake, the only girl who has captivated her heart.

Feeling herself blush slightly, Moca pushes open the door and heads to Tsugu's cafe, she can't wait to tell them.

* * *

"Ran? Mitake Ran?" Tsugumi's eyes widen by Moca's hand-drawn sketches.

"You know her?" Moca asks, her eyes still half-lidded, not very surprised by the fact Tsugumi knows her beloved.

Well, Tsugu and Sayo's cafe _is_ pretty popular.

Getting so short on man power that they ended up hiring most of their childhood friends and even, to Sayo's reluctance, Hina.

"Of course, Tsugu-chan knows Ran!" Hina pops her head from behind. "She was so boppin the last time she came over, right, Aya?" 

"Hina." Aya sighs, "That was almost a week ago."

With an idea popping into Moca's head, she asked. "Hina-chan, do you remember what Ran ordered?"

"Hmm," Hina looked genuinely uncertain, but then responded confidently with, "Double Chocolate Matcha."

"On that note!" Moca slams her hands on the counter. "Can Moca-chan get one of those?" Eyeing the kitchen inventively. 

Causing Lisa and Yukina, who may or may not be making out behind the kitchen during downtime, to stumble out.

"Moca!" Lisa protests.

"Sorry Lisa-chan." Moca grins. " No making out during work." 

Causing both Lisa and Yukina to blush furiously. 

Moca had to admit, Yukina-san is hot, even in a kitchen apron. 

Can't blame Lisa for falling in love with her best friend.

Lisa found out she was lesbian at 16 and confessed when she was 194 months and 9 days. 

Basically, confessing 2 months and 9 days after coming out.

Speed.

Lisa prepares the drink while the hurry and scurry of the peak hours return to Tsugu's cafe. 

"So," Lisa starts flashing her feline smile to Moca. "What got you into Ran Mitake?" 

"Your fault." Moca starts. "You were the one who told Moca-chan to visit." 

"It's not good free-loading off Tsugu's restaurant space you know." Lisa counters. "Plus with that paycheck of yours." 

Lisa whistles, earning a laugh from Moca.

Moca works full-time as a professional guitarist, working with quite an amount of famous artists but always asks herself not to be credited.

Thus, not many people heard of her. 

"Well, my students do pay quite well." Moca shrugs, the blonde also teaches many other people on camera or in real life.

"Yeah, almost 100k per month." Lisa chuckles. " _Quite_ is quite the understatement, Moca." 

Lisa hands Moca the drink, the coldness of the tea soothing to the touch with a paper straw hanging by it's side.

No plastic in Tsugu's cafe. 

Moca thanks Lisa before waving goodbye, just to get stopped.

"Go get her, you useless fucking lesbian." 

Moca laughs and gives a hug to Lisa and says her farewells to the rest of the staff.

"Now," Moca thinks, "Where can Ran be?"

* * *

Ran was confused, sitting on the swing of the play ground nearest to her shop, she never minded her friends all growing up liking each other, she was never against the girl-girl relationship idea. 

But she definitely did not feel on board. 

"Then why are you beating so fast?' Ran says to no one in particular, her legs rocking with the momentum, kinda regretting her decision to run away as her phone is now practically dead.

"What's beating so fast, Ran-chan?" An ever familiar voice rang behind her.

"WaaH!" Ran accidentally turns the seat too fast, causing her to fall backwards. 

"Uwa, Ran are you okay?" Moca rushes forward to help, the smile on her face not matching the words she just said.

"I'm fine," Ran got up, reluctantly accepting Moca's hand. 

Blushing slightly from the contact.

"Here." Moca reaches out. "From Tsugumi's cafe. They say you know them?" 

"Ah." Ran nods, she has been there quite a few times already. "Wait. How did you know i liked this?"

Moca smiles, "I know Tsugu personally." 

Earning a similar gesture from Ran, combing the stroke of red behind her ear.

A similar colored blush making it's way to her face. 

"I got to return to the shop, it's getting late." Ran starts, hoping talking will devour the blush that was still creeping onto her face. 

"Mind if i follow?" Moca asks, her half-lidded eyes literally begging Ran. 

"Sure." Ran smiles. "Thanks for the drink." 

For the rest of the way to the shop, a peaceful, happy silence filled the air.

* * *

"So, Ran." Tomoe poked the raven haired girl using her elbow. "How was your date with Moca?" 

"It's wasn't a date Tomoe." Ran rolls her eyes, trying to suppress the smile that was creeping on her face.

"Oh!" Himari rushes forward, attacking Ran's cheeks with pokes. "What's this? A smile?" 

"Stop it, Himari." Ran swats Himari's hands from her face. "Anyway, I'm leaving, see you too tomorrow." 

Waving away the duo, who went to the other direction, Ran breathes out a sigh of relief.

No more teasing.

"Oh!" A oddly familiar voice shouts from the opposite side of the road. 

"Well, if it ain't the one and only." Lisa grins, dragging Yukina across the road along with her. 

"Sorry? You two look kinda familiar." Ran folds her arms. 

"Tsugu's cafe?" Lisa grins, "We work there for Sayo." 

"Right." Ran overwhelmed by the sudden amount of past memories. "Your the one in charge of the teas." 

Lisa smiles broadly, "Honored to please and this is my girlfriend." Grabbing onto Yukina's waist, Lisa plants a kiss on her cheek.

Ran barely makes eye contact and can immediately tell the white haired girl was someone she did not like. 

But they filled her up with her dose matcha, didn't feel right to jump the gun.

"You guys work there full time?" Ran asks, eyeing Yukina. "And how did you meet Moca?"

"Nope!" Lisa replies, "Yukina is a full-time painter and I'm a full time bassist!"

"Also a full time pain in the ass." Yukina mumbles. 

Ran takes her previous comment back, Yukina apparently has a sense of humor.

Lisa grins mischievously, "Your right. I _am_ a pain in the ass." Giving Yukina knowing wink.

"Shut up." Yukina tries her best to cancel out the blush.

"Aww." Ran coos to herself. "Guess that cold layer was _that_ easily penetrated."

"Anyway, i met Moca at a live concert as part of the backstage band for RAS and she was pretty amazing so we decided to work together, if she gets a gig she'll recommend me and vice-versa." 

"What instrument does Moca play?" Ran asks, she never knew Moca did music.

"Same like your profile picture." 

How does people keep on getting her social media accounts?

"The guitar?" Ran asks, she used to play the guitar a little before changing to art.

"Are you interested in lessons?" Lisa asks. "Moca gives those you know." 

Ran tries to keep her heart steady. 

A chance to grow closer to Moca? At the same time rekindle her old love for music? 

"Sure. I might want to pick up my guitar again." 

"Heh heh." Lisa grins. "Moca was right." 

Before Ran could ask what Moca said to her before, another voice cuts in.

"You know how artists have quite the eye for small details?" Yukina spoke up.

Ran nods, she can relate quite easily.

"Did you also know an artist worst enemy is another artist?" 

Was Yukina trying to wage a war?

"Because i thought Moca a thing or two, something about hair color?"

" _You_ taught her how to draw?" Ran took a step back. "She's pretty good."

"She is?" Yukina furrows her eyebrows. "Guess i taught her well." Giving Ran another arrogant shrug. 

"Come on, Lisa."Yukina tugs on Lisa's shirt. "Let's go."

Lisa looks at Ran apologetically, says her goodbyes before getting dragged away by Yukina. 

Ran looks around, pulls out her phone, scrolls to her latest addition, stares at the image for while before clicking on the star beside it.

Moca is gonna get one hell of a paycheck.

* * *

"Rannnn~ Look at meee." 

"No, i have a job." Ran looks up at Moca, but not before apologizing to her customer first. 

The purple haired woman laughs. "It's alright, kitten. Take your time. Art cannot be rushed." 

"Seee." Moca drags out the word longer than needed. "Now, come make out with your beloved Moca-chan."

"Shut up." Ran turns her blushing face away from Moca, choosing to focus on the tattoo instead. 

Moca shrugs but nods, a cue that she'll go somewhere else to bother another person.

Despite Moca's silence, it felt like a bomb ticking. The awkward silence slowly killing Ran. 

Ran twists her head pretending to stretch her eyes reaches to the deepest corners of its sockets.

Where's Moca? 

The ivory blonde girl was no where to be seen. 

"Was Ran looking for me?"

Ran swings her head to see Moca eating the _other_ red bean bun she bought for herself.

Too embarrassed to complain, Ran turns back to focus on her work.

"Quite the charmer, eh?" The purple haired woman asks.

"Who?" 

"Your lil' girl girlfriend over there." Finger pointed towards Moca who was talking to Tomoe about how she can telepathically transfer calories she eat to others.

"Really? Try it on Himari!" Tomoe claps her hands.

Moca's face cringes in concentration.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MOCA-CHAN!"

Ran sighs. "They are a bunch of idiots." 

The woman laughs. "Whatever makes you happy...."

* * *

"Moca..." Ran fidgets around, fingers crossed over one another. 

"Hmmmm?" 

The duo was awkwardly sitting outside Tsugumi's coffee shop, with Moca sipping on what she calls a 'Me Coffee', which was probably a Chocolate Mocha Coffee. 

Ran fiddles with the paper wrapping for her straw. 

"I heard you give guitar lessons?"

Moca's ears perk up. "I do. How did you know?" 

Ran's face turn bright red. "Well.." 

"Uwa~, I never knew Ran-chan was _such_ a stalker." Moca teases.

"Wha-?! No! I-I i heard it from Lisa! I met her last night while she was waking with Yukina!" Ran stutters while protesting.

"Ah I see, you've meet my master." Moca grins, "Hope she didn't make any trouble between you two." 

"Yeah." Ran replies nervously. "No trouble at all." 

"Your so bad at lying." 

"I've been told."

Moca nods her head knowingly and gestures Ran to follow her in. 

"Sayo." Moca grins at the teal-haired girl. "Is yours or your sister's guitar around here?" 

"I'm not trusting you with mine, but Hina's guitar is there." Sayo waves Moca off, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Hina!" Moca shouts. "I'm borrowing your guitar and your girlfriend!" 

"Aww, come on, Moca-chan." The astrologist pokes her head out. "Can i make out with Aya for like, 2 more minutes?" 

"Hina!" Aya shouts, pushing her girlfriend back. "Yes? Moca-chan?" Face visibly red. 

"Can you sing Polaris?"*

"You trying to show off your guitar skills again?" 

"Oh! Do a rearrangement!" Hina shouts from behind the counter.

"Aya here is a idol, by the way." Moca grins at Ran. "One of those girl who wear all pink? You know those right?" 

Aya hits Moca lightly, "Not _all_ idols wear full pink and i'm sure Ran knows what's an idol." 

Moca readies the blue guitar and slings the strap around her shoulders. 

Nodding at the guitarist, the calm strumming of the strings echo through out the room. 

A familiar yet unique sound to the song that was once in Ran's 'emo playlist', not that she'll ever admit it, fills the quite shop.

**Chinmoku no yonagi ni**

**Tadayotta chiisana fune wa**

**Karadajuu kizu wo se otta  
**

**Tabibito noseta yurikago ni natta~**

Aya's normally high pitched voice tones down to a slightly lower and deeper pitch, something only a skilled vocalist can do. 

Moca strums along, body moving slightly along with the rhythm. 

Ran would never admit it, but her attention was all on Moca, sorry Maruyama-san. 

**Kanashige na sono negao wa  
**

**Mou dare mo yosetsukenai soburi~  
**

**Koko ga ima doko ga shirazu ni  
**

**Kita kita e tada mukau~**

The song was captivating, Aya's voice may not be the perfect one for the song, but it was good enough. 

Tsugu smiles as she wipes the cups as Sayo face lit up with a rare smile at Moca and Aya, her hands around Tsugumi's waist.

It felt like time has stopped, whatever that happened next was not important, it was what's happening now.

**Tsunaida hazu no sono te ga  
**

**Hodokete iku  
**

**Kimi wa maru de hajime kara~**

Aya takes a breath, ready for the next verse that Ran knows all so well, the part which brought tears to her eyes. 

It brings back some fond fucking memories for sure. 

Ran feels the guitar strumming getting more and more powerful, the sound of the guitar amplifying Aya's voice.

**"Aisareru koto" ga  
**

**Dekinai mitai da~  
**

Hina smiles at her girlfriend, whose eyes were tight with concentration. 

The natural strain of her voice complimenting the song perfectly.

Ran feels the reverb of the guitar being turned up. 

The chorus was arriving, closing her eyes to feel the raw sound of perfection.

And that's when the door bell rang. 

**Itsudatte tomadotte  
**

**Kaeru koto mo dekinakunatte~  
**

**"Tasukete" tte  
**

**Sakenderu dake de  
**

**Todokanakute kanashikute  
**

**"Boku wa hitori da…"  
**

**Sonna koto  
**

**Mou iwasenai~**

Ran finds herself confused, Aya's higher pitched voice was now shadowed by a stronger and deeper voice.

She open her eyes to find Yukina singing along with Aya. A small smile on her face.

Moca was also pleasantly surprised to she her partner-in-crime, Lisa, grabbing her bass and jamming along.

**Hibi yureru kokoro ni  
**

**Shimikonda yuube no ame ga  
**

**Kizuato no ue wo nagareru~  
**

**Kako wo keshisaru youni**

The whole gang was here, except Himari and Tomoe, but Ran couldn't care less.

That's what they get for teasing her to much. 

Yukina's voice fitted perfectly with the genre, but Aya's voice complimented the bass, which completed the performance.

**Tsunaida hazu no ROOPU wa  
**

**Hodokete ita  
**

**Fune wa maru de hajime kara  
**

**Todomaru koto nante  
**

**Dekinai mitai da**

The bells rings again which brought in, speak of the devil, Himari and Tomoe.

Who got blasted with a full-blown vocal performance of raw strength and pure voice.

**Itsudatte tomadotte  
**

**Kaeru koto mo dekinakunatte  
**

**"Mitsukete" tte~  
**

**Sakebu koe wa mada  
**

**Todokanakute sabishikute~  
**

**Hisa wo daite  
**

**Matteiru~  
**

**"Boku wa hitori da..."**

Even after a full force verse, Aya and Yukina continued to deliver as the song carried on. 

**Itsudatte samayotte  
**

**Sakebu koto mo dekinakunatte  
**

**Yami no naka wo  
**

**Tada tada aruita  
**

**"Sou yatte ikitekita  
**

**Boku wa hitori da..."  
**

**Sonna koto  
**

**Mou iwasenai**

Which was followed by a startling guitar solo that got Moca up her feet and jamming the strings, playing each note precisely and perfectly.

Holding down each string for just the right amount to align with the bass.

Aya continues to sing, who was delightedly surprised that Yukina let her take the bridge.

**Tsuyogari dake no ketsui ga  
**

**Minamo wo mau  
**

**Sore wa maru de hajime kara  
**

**Sora wo tobu koto ga  
**

**Dekiru mitai da**

As the chorus slowly returns to it's peak, so has their voices.

Conjoined perfectly, Aya's voice hitting the high notes Yukina's might not reach and Yukina bringing it down low with her natural raspy-ish voice.

**Itsudatte dare datte  
**

**Kaeru koto ga dekinakunatte  
**

**"Mitsukete" tte~  
**

**Sakende miru kedo  
**

**Todokanakute sabishikute  
**

**Hisa wo daite~  
**

**Matteiru  
**

**Minna hitori de~**

Ran never felt that calm in her life, she has always been on the tip of her toes, never letting her guard down, unless around trust-worthy ones like Himari and Tomoe.

Ran's body loosen up as Tomoe joins Ran on the tall wooden table as Himari takes of her hat to hook on the rack, bangs swaying along to the song.

Any guest that walked had a first class view of two professionals doing their thing in perfect sync and energy, their voices were raised higher my Hina's meddling which brought the bass and reverb to an all new high for the little cafe

**Itsudatte samayotte~  
**

**Tadoru michi mo nai nami no ue  
**

**Fune wa susumu  
**

**Tada tadayoi nagara~  
**

**Sou yatte ikite iku  
**

**Ima wa futari de  
**

**Ikusaki wa shiranai~  
  
**

**Itsudatte soba ni ite  
**

**Koraekirezu nakidashitatte~  
**

**Yami no naka wo  
**

**Kasuka ni terasu yo~  
**

**Sou yatte ikite ita  
**

**Kimi no tame dake no~  
**

**PORARISU ni naritai.....**

Ran would love to compliment on how calm Aya was sing solo, trying her very best to be on the same wavelength as the song. 

Or Lisa who was amazing on the bass, bring a whole new feeling to the 'blues' genre.

Fuck, she would even call Yukina godlike with her deep vocals.

But Ran made a mental note to apologize to them later, as her eyes was only on Moca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song used, "Polaris" by Aimer is produced by 玉井健二 Kenji Tamai in the album "After Dark"  
> You can hear the song here, using this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJkQzZOdOsI
> 
> Thanks for reading! That was chapter one, it went waaaay over my limit, as i usually write around 3k words and this went to 4k so the number of chapters might decrease, but i'll try my best to make it all the way to 5.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca teaches Ran how to play the guitar.  
> Aya: They are dating  
> Tsugumi: They are?  
> Lisa: They should be?  
> Sayo: They might?  
> Yukina: .  
> Hina: All of you are lesbians without brain cells.  
> Hina: If they aren't dating I'll buy Aya a wedding dress.  
> Aya: Was that a confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! Weeeee. How did i find the motivation to write?  
> ITS BETTER THEN STUDYING!  
> I'M A DISAPPOINTMENT!!  
> But seriously, thanks for reading

"Moca. Please take your finger out of the chocolate powder." 

"But i want chocolate powder~." 

"NO!" Literally everyone in the cafe says together. 

"Moca-chan." Tsugu smiles at the guitarist. "Please take your finger out of the chocolate powder."

Moca looks at Sayo, "You can never win right?" 

Sayo sighs before nodding, agreeing with Moca for the first time in her life. "At least she doesn't exploit it." 

All eyes fall on Moca. "What?" 

"Fine... I'll stop scamming Ran and actually go over and teach her.." Moca mumbles, it's been nearly a week since Ran asked for lessons.

Moca agreed but can't bring herself to face the raven-haired girl.

"Oh." Hina hops onto Moca. "Is Moca-chan nervous?" 

Moca huffs. Nervous? Who the hell does Hina think she is.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, of course i'm nervous." Moca replies, pushing the younger twin away.

"Is that the reason why your pushing Ran away?" Tsugumi looks over the counter.

Moca sighs, she has always been the one giving off those vibes, not the other way around. 

"Uwu, what's this?" Lisa pokes her head out from the kitchen. "Is the _great_ Moca-chan nervous?" 

"Shut up..." Moca replies, head buried in her hands. "It wasn't that hard in the bath...." 

All the simulations were false! She couldn't believe it herself.

"Well," Aya places a hand on the blonde's back. "It could be worst?" 

Moca gets up. "I'm heading over to Ran's place right now, whether she likes it or not." 

The staff of the cafe wishes her well and sends her off. 

"Remember protection, Moca-chan!" Hina shouts a little to loudly. 

"Hina!" Aya shrieks and tries to silence her girlfriend. "What Hina meant was to have fun there." 

Moca grins, "You too Aya-chan, don't do anything funny during your night shift." 

Hina's eyes brighten up with the comment as Aya's face turn red. 

"This is gonna be one hell of an afternoon." Moca thinks to herself, before flipping her hoodie, grabbing her guitar case and walking down the peaceful streets of 6 pm with the afterglow behind her.

* * *

"So, Moca will be going over tonight?" 

"Yeah, it's out first lesson together." Ran replies, focusing on the sketch that Minato-san kindly asked her to complete.

"Bet your looking forward to it." Tomoe laughs heartedly, hands wrapped around Ran's head, disrupting her vision.

"Hey! Get. Off!" Ran protested. 

"A hug?" Himari sticks her head out, tossing her cap to one side, she joins in on the mayhem, grabbing Ran's legs.

While the squabbling occurs, with Ran trying desperately to remove Tomoe from covering her eyes and Himari from jamming her legs by flailing around. 

Moca walks in, "Hello~?" 

The tiny store filled with it's 3 staff was in a tiny mess, hands all over Ran while the woman in question was shaking around.

Moca shrugs and talks out her phone and starts to film. 

"Yo, Ran." Moca says sheepishly. 

The other two girls shocked that they didn't see Moca enter, gave Ran the chance to escape, slipping from Tomoe's hands of steel.

"Ha!" Ran points, her face in a wild grin. "You suck." 

"Hee hee. Kawaii-na~" Moca says.

As Ran's turns her head to see Moca giving her an idiotic grin with the camera pointing at her.

"Moca!" Ran rushes forward to grab the phone. "You better fucking delete that..." She growls.

"Uwa~. Moca-chan is so scared!" Moca uses a false tone of fear. "Better airdrop it to Hii-chan and Tomo-chin before Ran gets it!" 

Sounding of notifications could be heard as the duo at the back happily opens it to be greeted with a video of a slightly embarrassed Ran.

One of the best types of Ran.

Ran places her hands over her mouth, face in disbelief. 

Her friends are now conspiring against her with an almost complete stranger. 

"Hee, hee." Moca grins. "I better send it to Tsugu-chan." 

Ran found new vigor and she rushes forward to stop Moca who runs out of the store. 

"HIMARI! TOMOE! CLOSE THE DAMN STORE!" Ran shouts before following the blonde suit. 

"When i catch you Moca!" Ran shouts at the girl running ahead of her. "Your _fucking_ dead!" 

And all that could be heard was the sound of the rushed steps and laughter as the two girls run down the street of 7 pm.

* * *

"Moca, _huff,_ you daughter, _huff,_ of a bitch!" Ran grabs onto Moca's shirt after they both run out of steam

"Heh, _huff,_ you never looked so alive though!" Moca counters. "Your eyes before looked like a month old dead fish." 

"What about now?" Ran dares Moca to answer. "Amuse me." 

"Now.." Moca thinks for a moment. "Your eye look like a week old dead fish." 

Ran rolls her eyes and open's her door.

Moca somehow ran all the way to her house without any clue.

"Eh? You live here?" Moca asks, tilting her head, her sleepy eyes only slightly more open.

"Yes, come on in, quickly." Ran ushers the sweaty girl in. 

"I hope my guitar is not damaged..." Moca mutters. "All your fault for chasing me." 

"What!" Ran shouts, turning to face Moca to defend herself, but after seeing her dumb grin plastered all over her face, Ran turns back. "Idiot." 

"One question Ran." Moca asks, eyes still fixated on Ran. 

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if i stay here for the night?" 

"Yeah sur-, WAIT WHAT!" Ran breaks into a scream.

"Heh, I _might_ have been evicted from my flat." Moca sticks her tongue out, hand behind her head, trying to act innocent.

Ran thinks about it for a while. "Only if this lesson is free." 

"Oh, Ran, Moca-chan was planning to teach you for free anyway, but thanks." Moca replies, "Now don't mind me." 

Moca walks to Ran's closet and throws her doors apart. "I'm just gonna use the bath, lend me some clothes." 

Ran tilts her head, it was not everyday you get a ivory blonde girl walking ask for a sleep over and steal your clothes.

By the time Ran regains her common sense, Moca was already in the bath, freeloading of Ran's limited hot water supply.

'M-Moca..." 

"Yes? Ran-chan~." 

"Fuck you."

* * *

Moca took her time alright, it's almost 9.30 when she finally exits the bath, leaving the bath hot and steamy. 

"Moca...." Ran sighs.

"Hmm?" 

"Never mind." Ran says and walks into the bath. 

Turning on the hot water as low as possible and her mind starts to wonder.

The shampoo on her short raven hair slowly sliding down the sides of her face. 

"Why am i so obsessed with her?" Ran asks herself the same question over and over again.

Sighing and quickly scrubbing her back, Ran was never well off and was brought up to save as much money as possible. She turns off the heater and feels the warm water slowly turn back to ice on her skin. 

She feels the water tingle on her skin, sending shivers down her spine as she tries to resist the urge to turn the heater back on.

Ran has been doing this more years since she moved to Tokyo from the country side with her two best friends. 

Whether rain or shine, snow or hail, she keeps to her roots never wanting to change anything. 

Call her stagnant for all she cares, but Ran wants everything to be same as always. 

But all this changed when Moca strolled into her life asking for a tattoo.

Turning off the water, Ran dries herself, wiping the last few droplets of freezing cold water from her body. 

"Ran~." Moca whines. "What took you so long?" 

"None of your business." 

"Ara~, ara~." Moca leans towards Ran. "Is it my fault?" 

"No Moca," Ran rolls her eyes. "It's nothing about you."

"Come on Moca." Ran grabs her guitar that was hanging by the edge of her tiny room, filled with personal things only a few will get to see.

Cleaning the dust of the strings. Ran blows on the guitar to receive faceful of dust in her eyes. 

"Come," Moca grins at Ran's actions. "Let me~"

Moca pulls out a cloth and starts to wipe and clean, turning the turning keys loose enough to take out the rust old strings, skillfully changing them to new ones. 

"When was the last time you did schedule maintenance?" Moca asks, her eyes still focused on the guitar. 

"Pardon?" Ran tilts her head. "Maintenance?" 

Moca laughs. "Your really rusty, huh?" 

Handing Ran the guitar. "Here, can you strum a few chords?" 

Ran holds the pick awkwardly and strums a solid G chord followed by a D and an A minor.

"Hey, not bad!" Moca exclaims, her eyes perking up. Ran was surprised by Moca's love for the art, her sleepy eyes replaced with a brand new energy that Ran only saw once.

Moca follows up to teach Ran more and more chords and notes. 

"Okay!" Moca grins, "Your doing great!" 

Ran smiles at the blonde, she was enjoying herself. 

"Come on, let's play together." Moca lifts up her guitar and places it on her thighs. "Play C, D, G, C, D." 

Ran strums the chords revealing a familiar tune. 

Her irises brighten up. "Polaris?" 

"Heh, heh, I thought you probably wanted to learn this one first. Here, I printed out the whole song sheet." 

Ran picks it up gingerly. "T-thank you, Moca." 

"No need, no need.." Moca laughs the favor off. "But you could return the favor by doing a duet?" 

"Huh?" 

"Here." Moca passes Ran another sheet. Plugging in both her and Ran's guitar to Ran's computer which she 'borrowed' to download a music software. 

Wearing her headphones, she gestures Ran to do the same. Writing on a piece of paper to tell Ran just to focus on the chords. 

"Go ahead and sing if you want." Moca said. 

Looking at the sheet, Ran finds new confidence in her singing skills.

Years of shower singing is not going to waste like that!

A,E,D,A,E,A. Ran reads the chords and starts to strum. 

Moca grins as she starts to play single notes hitting the flat, shiny surface of her guitar every few beats. 

Soon, a familiar tone rings through their headphones. 

The lyrics of the song returning to Ran.

**sodetake ga obotsukanai natsu no owari**

How does Moca know all her favorite songs?

Heck, it was even her preferred _cover_ version. 

**akegata no densha ni yurarete omoidashita**

**natsukashii ano fuukei**

Ran sighs as she continues to strum along with Moca's light flicks.

Her brains starts to flood back with memories of when she was still a little girl in her countryside village.

**takusan no toomawari o kurikaeshite**

**onaji you na machinami ga tada toorisugita**

The slow pace of the song give Ran time to think, this very moment did feel oddly familiar.

Like a memory just out of reach, like a piece of paper sinking down into the sea, knowing it's there but not knowing how to retrieve it. 

**mado ni boku ga utsutteru**

Something about Moca's swaying bangs, the way she rocks her head, the way she feels right at home despite being in the unknown. 

Something about Moca just makes everything right, and Ran, just can't find what it is.

**kimi wa ima mo ano koro mitai ni iru no darou ka**

**hishagete magatta ano jitensha de hashirimawatta**

Something, special. 

Something, Ran can't see but knows it's there.

Something, Ran needs, yearns, but can't seem to name it.

Something, familiar. 

**bakabakashii tsunawatari hiza ni nijinda**

**chi ima wa nandaka hidoku munashii**

Something familiar, like way she holds her pen.

Something familiar, like how she enjoys her friends being next to her. 

Something familiar, like how tilts her head every time she sees something interesting.

Something familiar, like.

Moca.

**dore dake setake ga kawarou to mo  
**

**kawaranai nanika ga arimasu you ni  
**

Ran tilts her head, the song seemed more feminine. 

The pitch of the song going up by decibels.

Then it hit her, quite literally.

**kudaranai omokage ni hagemasare  
**

**ima mo utau ima mo utau ima mo utau**

Moca's mouth was agape, singing along to the song. 

Ran stops strumming for a moment, Moca's relatively long dragged out voice was cut short.

Making her sound 'normal'. Moca takes a breath before continuing. 

**kimi wa ima mo ano koro mitai ni iru no darou ka**

**kutsu o katahou shigemi ni otoshite sagashimawatta**

Moca grins at the raven haired girl, gesturing for Ran to continue strumming. 

Ran hastily regains her consciousness, as she starts to play chord off her guitar.

Ran deep down waits for the next verse wanting to hear more of Moca's voice.

But nothing came forward from the blonde. 

**‘nani ga arou to bokura wa kitto umaku iku’ to**

**mujaki ni waraeta hibi o oboeteiru**

Ran face crunched in disappointment which earned a silent snicker from Moca. 

Moca was embarrassed for sure, her singing was trash the last she checked.

Tone and pitch all off their marks by a mile, her 'annoying' accent still able to cut through the music.

But that rarely stopped herself from enjoying time with people she was close to.

As Moca steels herself for another chorus portions, ready to watch Ran laugh at her. 

Just to get cut abrupt by another raspy voice.

**dore dake buzama ni kizutsukou to mo**

**owaranai mainichi ni**

**hanataba o kudaranai omokage o oikakete**

**ima mo utau ima mo utau ima mo utau**

Ran's voice reverberated through the room, the natural sound-proofing allowing Ran reach surprisingly low notes while nailing the higher ones.

Moca wouldn't say that she was shocked, but Moca could definitely say she was caught of guard. 

**asahi ga noboru mae no**

**kaketa tsuki o kimi mo dokoka de miteiru kana**

**nazeka wake mo nai no ni mune ga itakute**

**nijimu kao kasumu iro**

Ran's voice wasn't Yukina-san or Aya-chan, but it had professionalism. 

Knowing what words to emphasize on and what words to let loose. 

Despite the many cracks in her voice, Moca was definitely enjoying it. 

**ima sara kanashii to sakebu ni wa**

**amari ni subete ga ososugita kana**

**mou ichido hajime kara arukeru nara**

**surechigau you ni kimi ni aitai**

Ran felt another rush of warmth through her body, this was her first tine singing to anyone, but it felt like something she has done before.

Like a dream that you forget the moment you wake.

Like how you walk through a door, and completely forget your task at hand.

Like how Ran could stare at Moca for hours and fuck up her bread tattoo.

A memory, so close yet so far.

**dore dake setake ga kawarou to mo**

**kawaranai nanika ga arimasu you ni**

**kudaranai omokage ni hagemasare**

Taking her time, Ran enjoys the last chorus and the last few lines of the song.

Closing her eyes as she sways along to the sound of plucking strings the light strumming of her guitar.

Ran strains her voice, to finish the last few lines of the chorus, just to get her voice audio lowered by Moca.

**ima mo utau ima mo utau ima mo utau**

Moca finishes the final line of the chorus. 

Stealing Ran of her glory. 

But also letting Ran be blessed by Moca's voice.

**asahi ga noboru mae no kaketa tsuki o**

**kimi mo dokoka de miteiru kana**

**nani mo nai to waraeru asahi ga kite**

**hajimari wa aoi iro**

Despite that, Ran could slowly hear both their voices getting drowned by the sound of the guitar, slowly fading away.

Her eyes darting around to find the volume bar just to see Moca singing while slowly reducing both their voices. 

"Moca," Ran says. 

"Uwa~" Moca grins leaning towards Ran. "Did the great Moca-chan charm this lovely lady?" 

"NO!" Ran shouts a little to loudly, her face red with embarrassment.

"Well, your singing was, alright..." Ran feels her voice getting dragged out to nothingness. 

"What~" Moca grins, slowly edging nearer and nearer to Ran's face.

"Nothing!" Ran shouts and she pushes Moca away. "Anyway! I think our time is up!"

"Hmmmm," Moca thinks for a while,"But I'm staying over anyway, so why not?"

Then, Moca does the gentle-womanly thing and steals Ran's bed.

God fucking dammit.

* * *

While Moca steals Ran of her bed rights. Ran gives in and grabs a drink from her mini fridge. Prepared to spend the night on her one sitter couch.

Ran thinks back to the singing portion. Moca didn't look like the type to sing, neither the type to _try_ singing.

And did it feel so familiar. 

Her entire life since Moca stepped in was a a huge dream like experience, everything she does invokes a kind of déjà vu. 

Ran sighs, maybe Moca really is from another planet.

Ran closes her eyes and takes a breath, her head floated in the clouds. As all thoughts of her icy drink forgotten replaced with a certain ivory haired girl.

* * *

"Ran~ I'm hungry..." 

"What the fuck..." Ran mutters, her eyes opening to see Moca laying her head on Ran's chest. 

"Urm," Ran looks around, checking what has changed in the past few hours.

Giggling at Moca's bed hair. As she gently pushes her off, ruffling Moca's hair while at it, to go brush her teeth. 

"Hey!" Moca protests half heartedly. "It's your fault your bed's so comfy."

"Whatever." Ran rolls her eyes. "Let's go to Tsugu's."

Ran's relationship with the young couple really flourished in the past few days, even getting the duo matching tattoos during their free time. 

"I'm sure Tsugumi has something to let you freeload off, other then _my_ red bean bun!" Ran shouts, pointing a finger at Moca.

Who undeniably raises her hands up in the air. It's wasn't her fault that Tsugumi gets her bread from Yamabuki.

Then fills it up with her signature cream custard. 

Fuck, she just got turned on by a cream custard bread. 

It's just soooooo goooood.

Moca quickly grabs her jacket and follows Ran out of her house. Who was already ready to leave. 

"Ran is in a good mood." Moca notes, and smiles into her jacket, her breath turning into vapor in the cold morning breeze. "This probably wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

* * *

"So, how was date night?" 

Moca was being cornered by Hina and Lisa who has found brand new interest in her love life.

"Eh, didn't need the protection." Moca shrugs. 

"So are you disappointed?" Lisa grins. 

"Hell no!" Moca raises her right fist. "It was wonderful..." 

"Hmmmm." Hina hums to herself. "Moca-chan is in a good mood, something must have happened." 

"Yeah, I got to hear Ran sing..." Moca says in an absent-minded manner. 

"Really!" Lisa grabs Moca's shoulders. "Was it good?"

"Better then yours.." Moca snickers to herself. 

"Rude." Lisa mutters. "Anyway. What brings ya'll here?" 

Pointing to the toilet that Ran was currently using. 

"Food." Moca says, direct in her answer with no hesitation. 

Lisa rolls her eyes. 

"Heh heh! Must be Ran's idea." Hina grins poking Moca. "You know, I made this new cake." 

"Not interested." Moca immediately rejects Hina's offer. "You probably has some weird way to make me pay extra for it."

"It been made with the best Valentines day chocolate that rumors to make whoever who eats it at the same time fall in love with each other!"

"I'll take two."

* * *

Moca was blushing, which was probably a whole new experience for the blonde. 

Lucky for her, Ran does not seem to notice the redness on her cheeks.

As much as Moca wants to time her bites of cake with Ran's, she just couldn't keep herself from turning red. 

Soon after, Moca realizes that Ran was finishing her cake while Moca barely had a bite. 

"No!" Moca thinks, her head in a gay panic. "I spent 700 yen of them! And i can't even align _one_ bite?"

"Ran.." Moca whispers to the raven haired girl. 

"Hmm?" Ran says looking up from the novel, picking up her glass of water. 

"Feed me the last piece." 

Ran chokes on her drink. 'What?"

"Are you scared to do it?" Moca teases. "No worries, Ran-chan. Moca-chan will feed you back one bite."

Moca forks out a generous piece of cake onto her fork. "I did buy the cake didn't I?" Moca carries on, lifting up the fork towards Ran.

"F-fine!" Ran stutters, "Just this once!"

Their hands crossed as Moca feels the cream of the cake resting softly on her lips. 

"I wonder if this is how Ran's lips feel like." Moca thinks, feeling her fork becoming lighter. 

"Wasn't that great, Ran-chan?" Moca tilts her head. 

A very red Ran nods her head embarrassingly. 

Moca grins at the partner, her blush now on Ran.

"Is this how it feels to be in love again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this fic is 'Grey and Blue.' by Kenshi Yonezu but covered by MafuMafu and Soraru  
> The covered version of the song can be reached through this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7y3DwuVxDq4  
> And the original through this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJX2iy6nhHc
> 
> Hey hey hey! It's me ya boy.  
> Wooo, chapter 2 done.  
> I plan to make this a 5 chapter thing in case you didn't notice. Plus, I'll try to get more songs to be played in the series itself.  
> i also have other plans to start on another fic, guess who.  
> But im free to for requests. So drop a comment or an email, I'll be happy to deliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca remembers something Ran doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee, chapter 3!! This chapter was probably done quite a while before the actual posting date since draft reading and editing takes time. This method s mainly to prevent me from losing motivation to write but the choice between this and homework is pretty obvious to choose  
> from. 
> 
> If you have been following me from my first fic, wow, i really appreciate it.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> BTW END NOTES PLS READ HELLA IMPORTANT!!!

Moca remembers quite a bit, her memory was never the best, but if it was able to break her down to tears, it probably was a pretty deep scar for Moca.

"Ran." Moca asks, her eyes on the remaining cake. "Do you remember who am I?" 

"Of course," Ran replies, her head tilting, confused from the sudden question. "Your Moca Aoba, walked into my parlor on the 3rd of September. Why did you ask?" 

"No reason." Moca shakes her head, "Just kinda tired." 

"Why the _fuck_ would you ask that, Aoba?" Her brain internally screams at her, "There's like a 0 percent chance she remembers you!" 

Moca sighs, she probably was thinking too much. 

"Ah, fuck." Ran swears, looking at her phone. "Himari and Tomoe needs help at the saloon." 

Ran smiles apologetically at Moca. "I gotta help, drop by once you have time?" 

Moca returns the gesture, grinning. "Moca-chan will be there right when she was done with her job." 

Ran's eyes light up slightly as she picks up her jacket and makes her leave, waving Moca and the staff a goodbye. 

Moca was now all alone, she sighs as she plucks in her earphones into her phone, swiping downwards, digging through her overflowing playlist of songs.

Clicking on one that is named as: Moca's dreams.

Moca gets up and starts to stroll down the path, waving farewell to her friends in the cafe.

The way to her house has 2 ways, the fast way, sprinting through a concrete jungle that blends the modern world with culture of Tokyo's older places and temples. 

Or Moca's personally favorite, the scenic route, a stroll down memory lane for her, as the browning leaves hanging on the edge of the trees threatening to fall apart by the slightest bit of wind. 

A walk past the temples of the past, shrines that left quite an impact on her, the same ones that got her this far, she never considered herself as religious, but she often finds herself playing games with whatever god or goddess that she could think up on the spot. 

She remembers the time she prayed to any Japanese god, asking for a blessing, and if they blessed her, she told them to visit her in her dreams. 

"You get to claim your free thank you cards, i swear I'll buy one and burn it for you." Moca says while staring into the night sky that night.

In the end no Japanese god came to find her, instead, a god by the name Banbamo came and told her to burn some pineapples instead. 

And that's what Moca did, her house smelt like tropical fruit syrup for _weeks._

Scrolling down even further and looking for Aimer, clicking on one of her older additions. 

**Nante ieba ii? Mou nani wo ieba ii?**

Moca sighs the lyrics of the song it her like questions to her heart. 

What's her goal? What was her plans? Why is she still doing this?

**To you...**

Moca savors the pure, suave voice of one of her most favored singers, mouthing the lyrics along with the song. 

"To you....." Moca whisper sings to herself, looking around savoring the red and yellow around her, slowly finding herself being transported back in time, back when everything was simple, everything was.... perfect.

* * *

**Kawashita kotoba kawaita kaze to tooku ni**

Moca remembers when she was 3, met this girl, she had a pale complexion, her skin face always tight with seriousness, her mouth was always ready to spit the nastiest thing she could think of on the spot. 

Her raven black hair smooth and forever short cropped, clad in red and black almost every time. 

Moca never really spoke to her, she was scared, thus, Moca avoided her at all costs, even if it forced her to walk through the sewage just to avoid her 

**It's too late to say how I feel you now  
**

But when Moca was 5, she was forced to interact with the raven haired girl.

"Moca-chan." Her teacher was saying, "This is Ran-chan, I'll put her in your care alright?" 

Moca had no choice but to nod. 

**I miss you, your all**

Moca could feel the aura Ran was emitting, a strong, powerful stay-away aura, one that further convinced Moca that she was trouble.

But, as the days passes, she slowly noticed changes. Moca was her partner/table mate, and has taken special interest in her. 

She never spoke, never ate, giving Moca her portion of her bread, always going home right when school ends, basically zero fun around her. 

**Mitsumetai no ni me wo tojita**

But Moca often finds Ran staring at her and other girls around her.

Her eyes containing a certain sadness that only Moca would pick up.

So Moca decided, she will follow the strange, raven haired girl named Ran home. 

**Cause I'm blind to you**

**I just cry for you**

That day, after school, Moca paced herself, following the raven haired girl, half expecting her to be part of a cult and another half hoping she was actually a baker's daughter.

Following the many potted plants and flowers that littered the way her doorstep, heart pounding in excitement. 

But neither really occurred, truth be told, she was rich, the richest in the area, richer then the top 15% _minimum._

Moca's jaw went slack when she saw the raven haired girl walked onto the front porch, dialed in the number pattern that Moca would remember for the rest of her life. 

**Namae no nai kisetsu no sumi de**

Moca sneaked in and the rest was history, the two girls lives' were intertwined.

Fast forward 3 years, when Moca was 8, and she was friends with the raven haired girl. 

She often found the girl asking weird questions she expect most people to know.

"What's a curry bun?" Ran once asked, Moca who was labelled as a bad influence by the Mitake's, just shrugs gesturing for Ran to follow.

"Here," The blonde tosses an orange colored bun at Ran. "The filling is curry, have you not eaten curry before?" 

Ran shakes her head, "Papa said that curry is something only poor people eat. But i think it looks pretty fancy," 

Moca smiles, maybe Ran wasn't all just a stuck up rich kid after all. 

**Oso sugiru yuu naki ni henji wa nai  
**

When Moca was 10, she met 3 other friends, one whose mother ran a coffee shop, another who owns a ramen restaurant and the last, the owner of a popular sweet shop in her village.

The 5 quickly became friends quite easily, thanks to Moca's meddling and the brown haired girl's lovable attitude.

Moca remembers enjoying the sunset with them, looking at the vibrant red and yellow colors, shining in the sky. 

She remembers how they would climb up her namesake mountain, Mt Aoba, from it's foot to as high as they could go. 

It was also then everyone formed the "Protect Tsugumi" squad, which does it's namesake.

**You still stay in my heart**

When Moca was 12, she remembers two people in her small group of 5 getting into an argument.

Causing both girls to storm off in anger 

Moca set of to find Ran while Tsugumi and the pink haired girl was to find the red haired girl. 

She remembers following Ran into the jungle, jumping almost 10 meters off a cliff to catch up. 

Swimming across a small river.

"Ran!" She called out, but no reply came from the raven haired girl.

Thus, they ran, ran for hours till they couldn't run anymore. 

When Moca finally caught up, she remembers laughing.

She remembers Ran laughing along, she remembers Tsugumi catching up and giggling.

She also remembers Tomoe letting them pour tears onto her black shirt. 

**I know it's over**

**You never belong to me**

When Moca was 16 she remembers the pink haired girl, wanting to go and visit the museum, but but she ended up getting lost in it, and it took them almost a full half a day for them to get back together.

Moca went along with Tomoe while Ran went with Tsugumi.

"Hey, Tomo-chin." Moca remembers asking. "Do you think Ran would be into girls?" 

Tomoe laughs, "Aren't we a little young?" 

"Then why are you so worried about Hii-chan?" 

"H-Hey! It's not like _your_ not worried or something!" Tomoe fires back.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with your crush on her?" 

"NO!" Tomoe shouts, red faced. Before realizing everyone was staring at her. "Shut up, Moca."

**Tawamure dake de gomakasete ita sono hibi  
**

When Moca was 18, something shook her world, she knows that it will eventually come. 

"Moca. We are moving to Tokyo." Her mother said, her sad droopy eyes filled with tears. 

Moca doesn't remember much, but she knows that what's lost can never be retrieved. 

**No one's ever known  
**

She knows that when a life is taken, it can never be reverted. 

She knows that Death was never fair, Death doesn't discriminate, Death doesn't judge, Death never gets corrupted. 

But this isn't about her father who she lost when she was 3, or her grandmother at 8, or her grandfather at 10, or both her aunts at 13, or her mother at 19. 

It was then when she learnt that Death doesn't hate, nor does it segregate. It doesn't sort between the sinners or the saints. 

It takes, takes and takes. 

But it's not about her, it never was.

**Owatta ai no ibasho wa  
**

When she was 18, 2 weeks before her flight, she learnt something worst then death.

Ran got into an accident, one that might as well erase Moca from the world. 

_The globally successful Mitake Flower Arrangement company was hit with a double when Mr and Ms Mitake was caught in a fateful accident, their daughter, the young Mitake Ran, was also hit but seems to be in a stable condition._

That was what the news reporter said, but the whole truth was not out. 

Ran was placed in a coma and her condition was worsening. 

**It's too late to say how I feel you now**

And Moca's flight was less then 5 days away. 

"Come on guys," Tomoe said, "I know, it hurts, but it'll be fine."

"R-Ran will be fine." But even the red haired girl sounded uncertain, her voice choking up. 

Moca couldn't say a thing, she looked around, Tsugumi's head was buried in Moca's arm while Himari was punching Tomoe's arm, the 4 of them all huddled up in the corner of Ran's hospital room.

**I miss you, your all**

But Ran still got hit despite being knocked out. 

Her parents death caused what most knows as the 'Mitake Scandal' .

Despite her parents stating it clearly that, in the event of death, all profits and property will be owned by them till Ran reaches the legal adult age of 18, then the company will be given to Ran.

Her thieving uncles and aunts went ahead and claimed ownership over the company claiming to take care for the unconscious Ran. 

Of course, it worked, some money and smooth talking was all one needs to rule the world. 

The judge over-ruled Mr Mitake's will and judged that Ran's 'safety was to be placed above everything else as the last heir'.

**Nakusanai you ni me wo tojite**

2 hours before Moca's flight, her head still buried in Ran's hospital bed. 

"Ran...." Moca doesn't want to leave, she wants to stay, why must mom choose to leave at this time?

"Moca..." Speak of the devil, as her mother steps into the room, dark bags filled with pain and tiredness. 

"It's time to go." 

"Mom. Why can't you just get the surgery here?" 

She smiles sadly, "It's too expensive, it'll be better in Tokyo. Come my dear." 

Moca gets up and begins to walk towards the door, stopping short of the exit. 

She rushes back to peck Ran's lips, were they dating? Are they still dating? 

Moca wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

**You could be my proof  
**

**I promise you the moon**

Moca couldn't even enjoy the beautiful greenery that filled the roadside. 

It reminded her too much of Ran and her heart couldn't hold on that much.

"What's this?" Moca remembers when Ran took the head start in their relationship. 

Ran's face looked at everywhere else other than Moca's face. "A carnation. Go look up the meaning." 

Moca takes the bouquet of flowers and sees Ran running back to her car. Face redder the pink flowers in her hand.

**Deguchi no nai keshiki no naka de**

**Oogesa na yakusoku ni imi nado nai**

**You still stay in my heart  
**

When Moca reaches home she found a note laying on her porch, her name drawn in red and black, with words written on the back. Lines drawn neatly under every word. 

**_Dear Moca,_ **

Ran's neat handwriting filled the small piece of paper. Moca didn't want to flip, has Ran found out about her crush on her? Was Ran ready to reject her? 

It can't be, Moca never told anyone but Tomoe, and Tomoe wasn't the kind of person who would betray. 

_**Cause I'm blind to you  
** _

_**I just cry for you** _

**_The pink carnation symbolizes remembrance and it represents how i feel, I'll forever keep you in my heart, I'll could never stop thinking about you since the first day we met almost 15 years ago when I saw you trying to run from me. It made me question myself, when we were 5 when I was assigned as your table mate, as much as i wanted to call it fate, but I actually asked my father to help me get closer to you. This might sound stalker-ish and i can't blame you for hating me. When we were 10, and we became friends with Himari, Tsugumi and Tomoe. I was jealous, I didn't want anyone else getting close to you, I know i sound like a bitch here and I think so too. I really hate myself for thinking that way now, but all was fine right? When we were 12 and I ended up fighting with Tomoe, I never expected you to follow me all the way and I definitely did not expect you to jump of the cliff that broke your foot. But you keep on going. Then when we were 16, while i was with Tsugumi, looking for Himari who was actually just using the restrooms, I asked her whether a person like me would ever find love. She told me that I would find someone for sure. Thinking back, I'm unsure whether she was being kind or honest, I'm a terrible person, a selfish person, a person who can't understand others, a person that doesn't deserve any of you, a person that shouldn't have fallen in love, a person that can never find love, but I'm going to try anyway._ **

By this point, tears has filled Moca's eyes, she was on her knees, crying sobbing but can never peel her eyes of the paper.

**_Moca Aoba, I know what your answer is anyway, but it'll feel good to get this off my heart. Moca, do you want to go out with me?_ **

Ran's handwriting ends there, the question she put forth begging Moca to answer, but she never did.

As the accident happened minutes after, Moca never spoke a word to Ran afterwards. 

_**Namae no nai kisetsu no sumi de  
** _

_**Oso sugiru yuu naki ni henji wa nai** _

"Yes...." Moca whispers in her car, her mother shooting her questionable looks, "I want to go out with you, Ran....." 

But Ran never got to hear her response, nor does she never remember asking for a response. 

"Moca...." Tomoe's voice rang through the payphone, 2 hours after landing in Tokyo. "The good news is that Ran is awake, the bad new is...." 

Her voice goes slack. "She has permanent amnesia, she doesn't remember anyone of us...." 

Moca could find her voice, 15 years of friendship washed away with a flick of the wrist. 

_**You still stay in my heart  
** _

_**I** _ _**know it's over** _

"To-Tomo-chin....." Moca mutters into the microphone, "Don't let Ran remember me..." 

"WHAT? MOC-" Tomoe's shout cuts abruptly as the 2 minute call rolls to a stop.

She remembers explaining herself to Himari when she came to Tokyo for her mother's funeral when they were 19.

She remembers helping Tsugu and her mother move into their new coffeehouse and side-womaning to help get Tsugu on Sayo's good side when they were 20.

She remembers apologizing to Tomoe about the incident 3 years ago when they finally move to Tokyo after graduating from art school. 

_**You never belong to me** _

She remembers picking up the guitar when she found a guitar in her old house's attic. 

Learning how to play by teaching herself. 

She remembers teaching Ran how to play and convincing Ran to get her own soon after. 

She remembers it all, everything that Ran doesn't and everything she does. 

_**It's too late** _

She remembers telling herself that when a life is taken, it can never be reverted. 

She remembers telling herself that Death was never fair, Death doesn't discriminate, Death doesn't judge, Death never gets corrupted. 

She remembers telling herself that this isn't about her father who she lost when she was 3, or her grandmother at 8, or her grandfather at 10, or both her aunts at 13, or her mother at 19. 

She remembers telling herself that Death doesn't hate, nor does it segregate.

She remembers telling herself that Death doesn't sort between the sinners or the saints. 

But it takes, takes and takes. 

But it has nothing to do with death, as Ran never really did die. 

But it never really changed the fact that Moca could help it, but think, that it was all her fault.

* * *

Getting up from her kneeling position, knees bruised from the stone slab in front of the alter. 

Moca dries her tears, she is not showing this to Ran, she would never. 

Why? Because Moca Aoba doesn't cry, because Moca Aoba never cries. 

**MOCA AOBA CAN'T CRY.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after thinking for a while, writing this amount of angst even when i told myself not to......  
> I've decided to make this a related to my HinaAya fic.  
> When is this situated?  
> SPOILER ALERT IF YOUR PLANNING TO READ HINAAYA.  
> Before the break up, so yes this is the so called 'event' that Moca was talking about so pls note! I might just link all my fics together because i can. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca finds Ran, Moca wants hugs, give Moca hugs, pls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't slam your phone shut after I FUCKING BROKE MOCA'S HEART (I'M SORRY, I KNOW I SAID FLUFF, BUT IM A SUCKER FOR ANGST.)  
> There' s gonna be UwUs from here on. UwU ,oh shit, UwU , my UwU UwUs. OMG UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU . THEY UwU UwU ARE UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU EVERY UwU UwU UwU UwU STOP CUTT UwU UwU UwU UwU ING UwU UwU UwU UwU MEEEEEEEE.

Unlocking the door to her house.

Moca strolls in, removing her favorite black sneakers and hooks her coat onto the rack, already decided on making hot chocolate. 

Moca hums a quite tune, enjoying the warmth her supposedly 'evicted' flat provides. 

"How nice of you to show up Ms Aoba." A familiar voice was to be heard in her living room. 

Taking a few steps back, Moca uncovers both Tomoe and Himari each sitting on her recliner chairs with fake cigarettes hanging from their mouths. 

"Are you from the circus? They left a couple of weeks ago though." Moca throws a comment at them before returning to her kitchen and pulling up 3 mugs.

"Haha. Really funny, Moca-chan." Himari gets up, dropping her cigarette on the carpeted floor. 

"Well, we do look like a gay couple out of a 60's mystery show..." Tomoe laments. 

"Did you too _just_ realize?" Moca snickers, breaking whatever remaining milk chocolate she could find into a bowl. "Hot chocolate for you two?" 

Himari grins as she steals a piece from the microwavable bowl. "Do you really have to ask?" 

Moca places the bowl into the microwave, pouring milk into the cups. "So, what gave you two the confidence to break into my house?" 

Tomoe grins. "Well, it's actually the 8 of us." 

The intro music of "All stars can be heard as the sound of a door breaking echos through the hallway. 

"someBODY ONCE TOLD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hina's singing could be heard as Moca walks into her hall, earning 6 other people standing around laughing at Hina. 

Lisa on her knees laughing into Yukina's dress while the silver haired girl also trying her best not to giggle. 

Aya was busy covering her face, her hands barely able to hold her phone properly.

While, Tsugumi was busy laughing, holding her wife's hand who could also barely contain herself. 

Looks like Hina was still one of her weaknesses.

"Moca-chan!" Hina stops abruptly to give the blonde a grin that could have made any person smile.

Moca returns the look, "Another 6 more cups i suppose?" 

"Yeah! We bought chocolate cuz we thought you might not have enough."

Moca thanks Hina and the rest of her friends, gesturing them to take a sit. 

"I'll be back with the drinks, Lisa-chan, Hina-chan, can you help me?"

* * *

"So what your trying to say is you and Ran might be dating but she doesn't remember it?" Lisa rubs her head. 

"I knew it!" Hina celebrates excitedly, "I'm still getting Aya her wedding dress though." 

"Well, yes, technically, we _are_ dating since i did accept her confession but she doesn't remember it so does it still counts?" 

Hina and Lisa thinks about it, Lisa's racks her catty brain, trying to process Moca's words, while Hina was probably trying to find loopholes. 

A very Hina thing to do. 

"Well, if you just go on and ask, 'Are we dating?' and if she says no you can technically overwrite her as the past hols more power then the present, thus her an-" 

Hina's mouth was found shut by Lisa's palm, "Let's not hear you loophole ideals, my brain is already hurting." 

Hina shrugs as Moca places the hot chocolate on the tray, carrying the try out before setting a cup in front of each person. 

Lisa gingerly sitting next to Yukina who was busy looking out of the window, Hina who went ahead to peck Aya's cheek before clinging onto her like a teal haired koala. 

"Looks like everyone's here." Himari smiles, opening her arms.

"All except Ran and Ako, I feel kinda bad for ditching sis..." Tomoe mutters.

Moca snicker. "Didn't she tell you _not_ to follow her on her date with Shirokane-san?" 

"Maybe..." 

"Anyway!" Aya speaks up. "Moca-chan, explain yourself!" 

The remaining girls laid eyes on the blonde.

"Well, we definitely did not have sex..." Moca starts off.

"NO ONE ASKED MOCA!" Himari screams covering her eyes and ears.

"But we almost shared a bed." 

Muttering and nodding was present through out the room.

Sniffing noises could be heard from the corner of the room. 

"Oh! How has my Moca grown.." Lisa was busy making fake tears and telling the rest on how Moca used to pee her pants.

"Oh shut up, mom." Moca groans. "But seriously, what should i do?" 

"Take advantage!" Hina shouts, hands around Aya. "Make sure you are the dominant top!" 

Aya lightly slaps Hina's face. "What she means is to make the first move, make up with Ran or just start anew." 

Moca thinks about her friend's words. Nodding her head along with the back ground songs, her Alexa programmed to play music non stop, until she says stop at least.

**"Ohayō" kara hajimaru asa  
**

**Arifureta monogatari ga tsudzuku**

Moca finds herself bopping her head to the song, she sighs.

The world is in one hell of a mess, the band on her Alexa was rumored to be breaking apart despite being together for more then 7 years, due to the lead vocalist being increasingly unstable. 

"How bout we vote?" Tomoe speaks up grinning wildly. 

"Who says Moca tell the truth say 'aye'." 

"Let's not.." Yukina replies not before covering Lisa's mouth with her hand. "Aoba-san, I recommend you do what you think is just, do you think not telling someone you love the whole story just? I am not trying to say your wrong, but i want you to know what are the advantages and disadvantages of each option. Weight your choices carefully." 

"Minato-san always with the words of wisdom and encouragement." Moca replies, feeling better. "I will think this thoroughly." 

Thus the rest then split into their tiny portions, Yukina using Lisa as a pillow while Lisa jokes around with Tomoe about Himari while, Himari herself was busy enjoying the snacks Tsugu and Sayo brought while Sayo was occupied with rambling about her sister to Aya who was being pulled by the said sister. 

"Onee-chan!" Hina protests. 'That's supposed to be a secret! Betrayed by my own onee-chan..." 

"There there Hina-chan." Aya pats Hina's head. "It's not much of a secret between Pasupare anyway." 

"WHAT!" Hina further protests. 

Moca slams the table, causing all ruckus to stop.

"I'm heading to Ran's place in 15 minutes, I've decided." Her voice steely with confidence her regular shit eating smile prominent on her face.

As the rest of her guest cheer as Moca struts into her room. 

**Narrator voice "This girl over here was lying, she was not confident and the smile was a lie, in fact she has no idea what to do next."**

Moca was literally trembling in her room, hurriedly covering herself with blankets, shivering despite her house being warmed up by her heater.

"Actually Moca!" Tomoe's voice could be heard from outside her room. "You don't have to cower in fear while thinking of what to say." 

Yes! Tomoe is going to follow!

"Ran's here! So you gotta think of it _now."_

If Moca could vomit blood, she would have been dead from the amount of blood she would be releasing.

"Urm, Moca?" Ran's voice could be heard from the outside. "I thought you've been evicted."

Moca slams the door open. "Ah hahaha! It was just a prank by my landlord, it's nothing." 

Ran shrugs, helping herself to Moca's glass of hot chocolate. 

"An indirect kiss!" Moca's brain internally shouts. 'Wait, Ran is supposed to be the one who's blushing!"

Ignoring Hina's light snickers and Lisa's cheeky neko-grin. 

Moca takes a breathe before walking towards Ran, "So, what brings you over?" 

"Tomoe gave me your address and told me to come over." Ran says, still eyeing the cup of chocolate, trying her best to sink her marshmallow. 

Moca glares at Tomoe who merely shrugs. 

"That can't be the _only_ reason right?" Moca asks.

"Oh yeah, Tomoe said you have something to say to me?" Ran looks at Moca dead in the eye.

"Uh." Moca racks her brains to think of a feasible thing to tell Ran. "Right! I actually....."

"Actually?" Ran tilts her head.

"I think you two should take a stroll." Yukina smiles at Ran. 

Lisa and Hina bringing over their coats. 

"Maybe show Ran around the place, since this area is relatively new." Yukina flashes a wink, she can be very charming when she wants to be.

"Get some extra snacks on the way back, Mitake-san, Aoba-san," Patting Moca on the shoulder. 

Whispering to Moca while Ran was busy with Hina. "You can do it, Aoba." 

Moca sighs, smiles at Yukina and picks up her sneakers. 

"Guess I'm going out! Don't destroy my house while I'm gone." 

Moca and Ran waves at the others, before turning on their heels.

"You think that was a good idea?" Sayo stares at Yukina.

"I think they'll do fine." Yukina smiles softly, plus Moca had to go if Lisa and Hina's plan were to work out. 

* * *

Moca was tired of walking around.

Well walking around _with_ Ran was not necessarily the bad part. 

But it was the awkward suspension in the air like a heavy curtain between the two girls. 

"Moca?" Ran stutters, earning a chuckle from the blonde. 

"Yes, Ran?" Moca grins at the raven haired girl, half expecting Ran to completely call the thing off and apologize, and maybe invite Moca to her house instead. 

But none of her hopes actually formulated. "D-do you want to share?" 

Ran lifts her earphones, tangled in a tiny white mess.

Moca may or may not have blushed, but generously accepted the offer. 

"Any requests?" Ran whispers, eyeing Moca.

Moca scrolls down Ran's ever familiar playlist. 

Nothing much has changed of Ran's music taste, Moca gingerly takes Ran's phone out of her grasp. 

Typing into her phone, Moca quietly spells out the words. 

"Ko-na-yu..." 

Found it! 

The rusty-ish sounds of the guitar strums through her earphones.

"How di-" Ran begins to question but was cut short by Moca's hand. 

"Shush, my child, mommy knows best." 

**Konayuki mau kisetsu wa itsumo sure chigai**

Ran feels her chilly hands being held firm by a glove. 

Moca flashes her a wink but red evident on her cheeks. 

Ran stutters to respond to the sudden contact.

To Ran, it felt like a dream, an extremely long dream, one that might have been a reality if....

Annoyingly, she doesn't remember a single thing before she woke up. 

Nothing that could help her decipher the blonde, and if Moca knew anything, she wasn't revealing any information.

**hitogomi ni magiretemo onaji sora miteru noni**

Moca seemed to be enjoying it at the least, nodding her head to the lyrics.

Swinging Ran's hand as they stroll down the path. 

"Moca." Ran says, her face steeled up, confident and insistent in getting an answer.

"Remember when you asked whether i remember you?" Ran questions, leaning further into the blonde. 

**kaze ni fukarete nitayou ni kogoeru noni**

"I actually don't remember you. Mind if you share _everything_?" 

Moca gulps, she was not prepared for such an aggressive Ran. 

She feels cold sweat dripping down her spine.

**boku wa kimi no subete nado shittewa inai darou**

Moca takes her time to think as the song carried on to ring through the earphones. 

"Well, how far back do you want to know?" Moca's face went slack, Ran could tell she hit quite the landmine.

"As far as possible." 

"Even if it kills you?" 

"It wouldn't." Ran responds, not very interested in Moca's antics at the moment. 

**soredemo ichiokunin kara kimi wo mitsuketayo**

"Well," Moca clears her voice, trying to cough every last, personally doubt she has stored in her throat.

"I guess i wasn't being honest?" Moca doesn't look at Ran. "Come let's find a place, I'll get you something while were at it..." 

Moca needed the time to think.

How is she going to get out of this? What has she not told Ran?

"Ah! Me and Lisa also worked part time at a convenience store, Yukina has an addiction to cats, Hina and Aya started dating on the 23/9." 

"Moca, only one of the above three is even related to you?" 

Shit, did she say that out loud?

**konkyo wa naikedo honki de omotterunda**

As Moca played around with her milkshake and chocolate ice cream. 

Ran stared into her soul, her eyes glued to Moca's.

"Fine!" Moca raises her hands in surrender. "What do you want to know?" 

"Everything before i forgot everything." 

Moca's face turn as pale as a sheet. Has Ran regained the memory of her losing her memory? 

Fuck, that was a Hina worthy loophole. 

"Well, urm," Moca stutters for a while, then an idea pops into her head, a light at the end of the tunnel. 

**sasai na iiai mo nakute onaji jikan wo ikitenado ikenai  
**

**sunao ni narenai nara yorokobi mo kanashimi mo munashiidak** **e**

"I actually kept something you gave me a few years back..." Moca mutters, her hands shaking in the cold wind, she takes out her wallet to reveal a hidden compartment. 

Ran looked on inventively, something about Moca's nervousness made her uneasy.

"Here..." Moca hands her a piece of pink paper and nervously fidgets around.

Ran looks stares at the paper, her mind clicks. 

She _did_ write this..

**konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara**

**futari no kodoku wo wakeau koto ga dekitano kai?**

The contents of the letter was like a shotgun blast to her face. 

Despite many of the words already fading away into nothingness, nothing more then it's vestige.

**_The pink c̵̨̱̗̣̠̗̭̜͉͇̄̓̈̅͑͂͊͜a̷̧̢̛̗̟͍̬̣̞͆̒̋̿̋́̾͐̔͠r̷̛̳̖̤̹̜̤̻̦̔̌n̸̛͉̞̆͆̊̾̓̑̀̈̍͋̇̐̕͘ä̷̡͙̯̱̺̩͉͚̫͖͉̞̟̼́̕͘t̵̡̡̧̛̩̙̣̭̺̮͚̪̻̤̋̿͐̽̎͆͆͐̕͝͝i̴͔͕͕̬̘̰̻̱̥̩̳͂͗͛͆̐̽̌̈́̕̚o̴̢̡̩͝n̶̯̫̜̩̞͉̻̆ͅ ̷̨̢̯͓̘̼̝̗͔̞̜̒̿̀̈̎s̶̲͙̲̪͌͋͊͂̏̅̂͌̒͛̏͘͘͝͠y̶̢̜͉̝̗͙͕̹̖̗͐͊̐̂͂͋̒͆̊͠ͅm̸̛̻͕̌̎́̓͐͋̚͘ͅb̶̨̩̣͈̃̿͗͆̽̐̒̄̀̒̚o̶̡̨͈̗͙͆̇̔̓͘͠l̶̡̢̺͕͍̘͓̗̘͊̾̾̀̏̇͂̽̉͗ḯ̷̩͔̥͙̠͈̲͖̂͛̿͛͊̈́̔͘͠ź̷̩̘̻̗̦̯̫̦̎̑̀̈́̒̊̓̉̃ę̴̧̡̪̗͚̓̔̆͌̓̂̚͝͠s̵̠̪͕̩̎̾́̑̊̃͐̎̊̏̽̓̎̈́̕ ̸̢͖͈͉̪͚̂͆͒͋̂̍̈́͒r̸̜̘̓͗͑̒͒e̷̡̢̢̳̺͖̫͑̈́̅̈́̌͂͐͝m̶͕͛̆́e̶̡̪͓̜̘̟̻͍͚̍͗̈́͛̈́̈̑̈́̿͜m̵̡̧̛̠͇͕͙̦̼̀̃̃̃̆̐͒̇͐̍̔̕̕b̵̨͍͍̣̖̠͉̯͚̫̰̗̟͂̍̈́͊̎̓̑̅͐̽̓̆͛̍r̵̞̪̭̅̒̊̆̌̚͜á̷̫̹̥͙n̴̢̡̡̧̖̻̹̞̳͓̜̱̥̍̐̄̎̔͜͜c̴̨̣̙̻̲̻͔̭̱͚̣̘͔̈́͗̈́̃͊̓͒͌͘͜ė̸̡̢̤͚̣̼̗͕̙̠ and it represents how i feel, I'll forever keep you in my heart, I'll could never stop thinking about you since the first day we met almost 15 years ago when I saw you trying to run from me. It made me question myself, when we w̶̢͇̱̩͖̗̙̹̹͕͒̆͆̌̚͜e̷͙͚̜̠͔̰̙͚̼͔̱͋̈́͋̉̈́̄̐̂͆̕͝͝ͅȑ̷̩̜͎̥̱͈̣̼͋̒̾̈́͐͗̆̊̕͝͝͝͝e̵͇̺͍̮̟̙̝͓̘͈̬̙̽̊̓̓̎̕͠͝ ̸̢̨̲͈̩̟̪̮͉̓̓̊̐̀̇̍͌̔̅͒̊́͠5̷̬̠̿͛̃̾͌̂̍͛̐̏͒̚ ̶̨͖̺̜͓̱͍̞̱͖͊̓̈́͂͐̉͐̚̕͘̕͜͝w̸̧͍̞͓̼͉͎̱̼̺͓̰͂̔̈́̄̇̾̒͜h̵̘̩̣̜̦̫̼̤̞̞̪̼͖͎͌̚ͅȩ̵̰̮̯̫̭̦̦̜̘͖̟̲͑̊͂n̵̪̉̎̆̌̕̚͘̚̚͝ ̵̪̙̜͎͍̝̄͊̇̇̈̉̌̍͋͝İ̴̢̧̖͈̱̦̮̼̦͕̤͔͍̦̿̀́̓͐͋̔̎̈̄͐͝ ̷̡̨̨͙̤͇͉̐̅̇̏͋̆̈̀̅̚͜͜͝͝͠ẅ̷̳̟̱͇̣͉̦̮͓̼̲͉́̓̀̅̐̍͒͑̇͂͜͝a̷͔̦͒̊̔͂̓̽̎̔̊̑̚̕s̸̢̺͎̳͖̳̯͇̲̪̝̅ ̶̛̰͇̞͙̂̉ă̵̻̩̆̓̐̈̀͒͠͠s̵̡̗͔̯͇̝͂̍̃̿̓ͅş̶̡̺̹͓̮̙͕̥͚̓́̅͐i̷̛̤̞͕̋͛̅͌͗͑̆̅̄̑̄͠g̶̞̮̥̅̾̓͂̾͝ṋ̵̣͉̝̳̟̥̱̺̟͍̬̭͉͚͆̄͛͂̿͊́̅̔̏̉͘͝͝ë̸̛̼̳̙̲͙̹͎͇̿͒́͒̏̀̏̍̃̚̕͝d̵̮͈͕̝̣͇̤͑̌̂̎͒͋̑̂̔̔̚̕̕̕ ̶̢̪͈̙̻̠̺̟̠͔̫̐̾͂̓̽̇͜͝ͅa̸̪͌͌̑̋̌͋̋̎̈͠ș̶̻͌͛̋͐͊͆́͌̈͘͠ ̴̧͚͉̘͕̭̞̗̗̳͇̳̬͕̾̉̌̿̕͝y̵̨̢̺͇̠͎̙̠͚̭̒̓͐̍͛̔̈ȯ̸̡͖̟̻̣̩̬͇̪͛͒̑͂̈͗͘͝u̶͙̲̻͑̈̊̈́̀͗́̿͘ṙ̴̻͇̤͉̈́̕͝ ̵͔̗͌͘ṫ̵̡͗̓̈́̑̾̃̌͘ã̸̡̨̲̤̪͇̻̬̩̤̦̠̺̭̒͌b̵̡̪̬̖̺͎̻̹͖͎̘͗̎͒͒̆̕͜͠l̵̘͔̫̘̝̼̃̋̌̔͒̅̔̈́e̷̘̺̦̗̻͖̳̳͕̣̼͝ ̵̳̟͈̥̖̥̖̈́͒̏̈́̚͝m̵̘̙̖̯͂̆̑͂̈́̕ã̴̢̻̣̻̉͑ţ̷̛̖̖̳͗̈́̊̓̄̈͊ȩ̷̡̝̤̰̳͉͇̬̩̠̭̲͒͗͋͋̊͆̓̎̈͊̎̇͛͝͝,̸̹̏͂͑̿͆̾͘̚̚͜͝ as much as i w̸̨͍͎̦͕͈̼̺͖̋̑̇͐͌̍̈̽a̵̢͚̩̩̫͈͌̽͌̽̇̾̕͝͝ņ̸̝̻̘͉͈̦͎̭̺̎̓́̈́̐̐̇̐̈́̊̑̽͘͜͠͝t̶̪̬̩̫͛̎͜͠e̸̛̛̬͓͕̓̓̉̈́̒̒̒͑͝͝͝͝d̴̨͉͔̯̦̙̰͇͓̤̱͚͈͎͂̑͗̔̅̽̍̌̃͘͘͠ ̵̘̈́̊͝t̶̥͙̦̦͖̫̬̒͆͛͌̓͆̅͂̇ǫ̴̢̛̹̞̯͎̪̞͌̔̿͂̃͒͋̈́́̃̈́̈ ̸̢͕̙͔̹̙̳̼̦̰̐̍͗̃̍̾͐͘̕͝ĉ̵͖͓̣̳̯̤͍͙̥͈̺̐͆͛̓͌̕a̶͖̬̣̙̹͈̮͎͋̽̂͒͌̚l̶̨̡͕̩̖͓̙̙̮̭̜̜͎̿́̍͐̂͑͗̏̓̀̇̋̈́̿l̴̡̨̯͚̜̙̪̖̤̫͇̓̑̽̇̓͂̑̀͊̒͑̄͑̉͘ ̵̛̛̗̀̈́̍̊̒̓̀͂̐̿̂͊i̴̗̦̰͔̘̮̐̾͆̈́͊̏͛͌̑̔̔̏͠t̶͕͔̠͇͎͈̭̬̟̠̋̊̔ͅͅ ̷̡̛̬̞̜̲̗̮͇̥̹͉̌̎̀̌̈́͊̓̕f̴͔͕̙̣̐̽̎̌̅̋͋̄̑̿̉͊̓͆̕a̸̘̫̣̍͐̓͂͗̊̕ţ̴͉̟̫̯͙̈́̓e̸̛̞̫̮̼̹̫̻͐̍̅̈́̇͋̃̐͐̒,̷̜̬͉̃͌͌̄̓̿̓͘̕ ̷̥͔̙̠̓͑̈̐̑͘̚̕̕͘͝b̷̧͇̙̙̗̫̯͐̈́̑̽̆̀̍̑̌͑͐͜ṷ̴̧̨͚̟̭̓̉̔̈́̊̽͂̾̃̌̓̈́̕̚ͅͅt̴͍̒̐́̕͝͠ ̴̧̛̪̘̣̤̲̰̪͆͌̇̈̍̕̚ͅI̷͎̦̋͋̓̓̆̾̋͂͘͘ ̸̡̙̲͍̐̈́̎͊̈́͆̂̓͒̽͘̚ą̵̹̘͖̯̞̱̖̝̂͗̆̈́̌̏̈́͘͜͜ͅç̵͉̬̘̌̎̊̑̆̈̒͋̎͐͝͠͝t̵̪̪̫̰̹̟̖͎̭̊̅̊̌u̵͓͚͔̘̹̩͂̓̒̚̕͜ally asked my father to help me g̷͈͇̬̜̫̙̞̖̜̅͌̂͐̓͂͊̓͝͠͝ͅͅe̷̞̝̫̼̘̻͇̲͎̟̭t̴̛̘̥̖̦͙̜̤͋̓͆̆̿̾̊̉̿̕̕̕ͅ ̵̖̈́͗͐͆̃͊͊͋̏̍͝͝͠͝c̴̠̯̗̲͖̰̞̩͍̣̈́͑̍̐̌̂̂l̶̩̬̳͖̓̽͆͆͂̍̈́̌͑̎̊͆̆͝ͅo̸͚̪̥̼̗͚̤̤̩̩̰̱̪̕ͅṩ̸̨͓͎̳͙̲͋̈́́͒̓̏̉̑̎͂e̴͖̳̫̙̦̬̳̓̈́̽̐̋̿̾͐̈́͊̚͝ṙ̵̖̱͐́̽̀͊́͆͆͑̈̾͘ͅ ̶̨̼̹̪̳͓̙̥̖̖͉͒͗̒͐̐͜͜͝͝ͅẗ̷̡̛̬͇̣̟̭̮̼̌͛͆̋͊͂̔̐̐̈́o̵̢͕͙̦̼̜̯͉͕͇̹̱̠̱̅͐̐̄͊̆̚ͅ ̷̢̛͉̘̝͔̩͓̭͖̬̺̰̺̑̈́͒̅̔̊͂̍̉͘ͅy̵̻̲̠̯͓͋͗͛̾̋̿̓͗̚ǫ̷̡̞̜̦̹͕̮̮̬̺̣̖̂͌͑̉̀̃̄̓̕͘͠ͅu̴̮̬͍̼̮̿͛̽͊̓͌̿͂͒̈́͆͘͠.̶̢͔̦͔̼͖̗͙͋̽̾͘ ̷͇̥̙̖̯̃̀̅͛̄͆̈́̿͆̕͝Ţ̴̤̤͈̠̝̪̪̮͍͎̰͓͉͚̍̏̉͂̇͐̓͊̍͆͂͆̉̚h̴̢̲̹̱̻̬̆̔̊̉̎̌̊̉͗̆̕͠͝i̸̙̼̼̬̝̽̇͊̋̅͆̐͆̆̒͠s̴̡̝̫̣̘̤̭͉̙̞̐̿̑̍ ̸̡̠͙̭͔͇̦̹͕̰̩̣͖̭͒̂m̷̢̧̺͚̬̘̪͕̲̮̜͍͕̹̹̏̇̀͌͛̈̈́̒́́̉̕ị̶̡̛̳͚̆̂͒̈́͛̑͝͝ġ̷̨̧̟͔͎̬̖̣̤̬̠͎͘h̸̬͈̬͚̗̹̺̯̙͖̯̜͍͍̐͛̽̆̒͊͌͂̒̆̈́̐ṱ̷̢̯̫̦̦̻̗̫̥̤͆͐̌͗͜ ̸̡̢̨̼͙̹̞̲̘̻̰̫̝͓̈́͜ş̶̟̮̙̪͈͍̝̙͓͔́̃͛̈̀ơ̷̥̫̮̱̬̦̈́̽͐̈́̔̋̒ͅṷ̵̢̡̟̜̰̞͓̭̬͍͇̟͈͂̈́͐̈́̈́̇͋̃̈̐͂̌͋͜n̷̡̯̘̞̖̗̜̼̖̫͚͑͆̿͊̈́̚̚͜͠ͅḑ̷̨̛̬͉͖̗̲̘̰̯͇̥̂̃̓̓͒ͅ ̸̯͋̆ͅs̶̫̦͙͔̗͈̖̥̮̹͕̘̆͒͊̋̉͆̇̄̊̕̕͜͠͝ţ̵̢͓̲̻̻̞̫̰̓͋̾̀̃͛̇́̆́̌̓̕͘͘ͅa̵͔̳̠̪͖͕̬͆l̷̡̧̢̛͓̝̤̥̲͙̣̥̭͑̉̊̈́͗͊̌k̸̛̛̬̰̐̉͂͑̕͘e̴͎͍̰̩̒̌̊͘ͅr̷̢̩̪̳͇̲̝͆̄̏͛̄͋-̵̡͔̦͈̥̭͂̈́͒ȋ̵̛̹̠̗̦̍̅̋̒̇̒̔͒̒̎̚̚ͅs̵̡̛͙̺̝̫̜̟̓̎͒̏̒̍̓̐ẖ̷̨̘͔̘͇̞̘̺͕͍̫̲̒̉͋̿̑͗͌̍̎̎̚͜ and i can't blame you for hating me. When we were 10, and we became friends with Himari, Tsugumi and Tomoe. I was jȩ̷̨̫̣̘̺͍͍͚͍̼̗̩͔̬͊̿̀̑͋͂̉̏̈́̚ą̶̡̡̧̛̛͕̳͖͎̳̲̝͕̺͍̺͉̭̞̙̙̲̰͔̭̪͍̣̓͋̃̋̏̒̊̓̊̌̃́̔̉̈̊̊͛͗̄̈́́̔͛͂̈́̆̌̆̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ľ̴̨̜̥͇̞͎̬̟͓̱̞̯̳̬̞͍̱̫̪̬̲̜̬͉̦̱̝̜͈͉̤̼̤̰̌͒̔̇ͅớ̷̢̡̢̢̢̬̱͍̱̱͕̘̖̬̮͇̣̬͔̮̮̫̯̥͔̤̯̣͕̥̖̬̥͔̤̯͚͉̹͕̭͖̖͎̍̋̈̈́̃͜͜ư̶̧̧͎̙̺̣͈͇̤̼̤̪͉̜͕͙̊̇̓̍͂̆͊̓̅͐͊̿̈̈́͌̉́͋̂̇̅͐̏͂̋͂̽̀̋̃̏̐̚͘͝͠s̵̢̨̺̹̠͚͖̱̪̠̗͇͙̼͍̠͉̬͇̝͈̥͍̒͋̾͒̌̾̏̑̊̉͌͋̓̆̍̇̅̐̾͐͛͒̂̃̊̂̓̎̏͌̓̂̿͠͝͝͠,̶̡̢̛̛̛̖̣͈̏̽̆̌͂̉̐̊͆̄͋̉͊̏̽̆̌̇̎̏͆̽͂̕̚̕͝͝ ̷̢̡̢͙͓͉̯̘̘̼̙̥̣̤̙͍͕̪̙̪͍̠̝̗̳̦̺͔͇̺͉̿͆̍̕͜͝͠ͅI̴̛̻̜̳̘͉̖̠̦̲̗̫͎̻̺͇͚̪̠̹̣̒̂̎̾̇̎̑̓͋̈̓̓̓̑̌̏̒͜͜͠͠͝ ̴̧̡̰̱̣̯̙̤͈̖̺̼̘̬̙͍͖͙̪͈̠̔̐͌́͋d̸̨̤̮͎̰̯̺͓̺̩̤̬͇͚̞͔͑̏i̵̢̨̢̨̳͔̦͇̭̫̦͚̻̲̬̝͕͖̣̦̱̟̣̤̺̘̟̪̗͇̘̰͈͔̱͖̺͓̅͋͛͐̅͗̈́̂͊̈́̔̓̌̈́̚̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅd̵̡̠̭̥̺̩̹̙͇̮̻̥͍͎̰̠̼̥̗̺̝̦̮̲̼̘̩̹̈́̐̍͐̕n̴̨̨̛͎̙̝̖̦̺̣̗̰͇̯̘̤̦̪̥̟̪̰̤̖̞͓̞̳̹̟͖̱̞̳͚͙͈̾̂͐͐̎͐͑̃̀̍̑̐̓̈́͋͊̉͑͛̃͒̊͂̽͑̎̔̈̚͠'̶̨̧̧̣͉͍̼̻̼͙̳̦̪͔̪̝̼͙̳̻̭̻͔̻̰̖̱͖̙͎͍̙͓͈̜̠̱̘̙̰̞̤̺̊̽͗̑̅̇̔̓́͑̍̒́̅̓̋̀̈́͐́̑̒͋͛̎̓̄̏̋̌̐̚̚͜͜͝͠ṫ̶̨̢̨̹͈̖̫̭͖̇̈̍̊̄̓͂̓͊͛̊̓̽͐̈́̆̎̚̕ ̶̨̢̭̺͕̘̜̠̭̖̟͕̫̻͖͌̒͐͆ͅẅ̸̧̛̻͕̩̙̟͎̮̟͕̫͚̩̮͓̭̜̩̺̻̜̙̳͇͍̼̳́̒̌̑̒͌͒̔͐̈́̓̄̑̉̔̈́̀̎͂̅͌̒́͂̒̈̓̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅȃ̴̢̨̧͔̳̰̠̲̱̦̺̩̫̩̯̝͔̙̘̟̲̙̯͚͕̰̮̌̏͛͂̅̾̅̽͌͝͠͝ͅnt anyone else getting close to you, I know i sound like a bitch here and I think so too. I really hate myself for thinking that way now, but all was fine right? When we were 12 and I ended up fighting with Tomoe, I never expected you to fö̴̝̜͖͎͚̲́̅̈́̓͂̐̕͝͝l̷̡̛̠̗͈͙͕̝͊̑̽͜͝͝͠ļ̸̝̤̻̗͈͎͚̹̩̗͉̜̗̺̅͒̊͐̏͑́̇́͆͝ơ̷̹̬̟͗̐̍̀̓̐͗̇́̄̉w̷̡͚̪̬͍̮̼̋ ̶̧̢̮̟͚̦̭͈̪̞͐̇m̵̢̛̜̱̤͔̙̳͚̔̓̏̽̄ë̷̢̛͖̇̌͌͗̊̄̓̿͗̓͗̿͝ ̴̙͕̥͈͎̲͓͌̃̽̓̉͂̌͠ͅa̵̙̹̽͊̓͗̑̍̋̽̌̃̔͗̈̇͠l̶̡̧͕̙͕̦̟̹̲̟͎̳̞̼͚͗l̶̰͕͓̐̾́̿͛̀̇̋͝ ̶̢̢̯̞̦̪̱̺̮͍̾͌̊̈́̃̉̈͜t̵̛͎̲͔̜̗̳̣̱̞͇̣̟͙͇̑̆͛h̵̨̨̨̛͉͚̟̜͚͇̥̥͙͚̞͈͒̿̔͂̔͐̉͒͝ė̸̢̛͖̦̤͓͎̪̊́̂̑̈̉̽̔̈́̐̾͝͠ ̴̡̨̨̪̱̠̟̲͈̳̮͇͊̒̈́w̵̠̺̲̗̭̥͇̙̞̉ͅä̷̰̲̞́͛y̴̨̯̠̗̹͊̋̈́͠ ̵̢͚̹̬̗̩̰̻̙̙̪̥͕̑̈̊̒̐̀̑͂̿͑̇͘ͅǎ̸̧̡̛͔͔̦̝̉͛͊͛̈̂͝n̷͈͈͎̼͕̠̮͓̝͎͇͔̆̋͐̌̿̅̄͊́͐͘̚ͅd̸̺̫͇̝̩̬̬̹̟̮͖̭̍͊̈́͜ ̵̜͉̝̦͎̖͎͉̺̫̉͑̍̈́̓͑̈́͂͌̈̚͘ͅI̸̡͙̲̺̝͓̜͚̋̅͌͊͜͜ ̷̧̞͉͗̊d̴̬̝̀̒̐̃͌̽̋̑̇͋̒ȅ̵͔͊̃f̵̛̱̀́̍̌̎͛̑̀̋͗̿͘͝i̵̲̟̊n̸̺͈͉̗̭̱̝̤̣̥̗͓̽̂͑̓̈́̅̒͜͝͝í̵̧͙̗̭̆́̽͆ţ̵̛̲͎͇̤̭̪̥͓̑̓e̴̜̝̔͊͑͠ͅͅl̶͎͛̇y̸̺̭̤͍̰̲̮̙͍̙̺̲̻͊ͅ ̷̥̃̅̂͑̕͝͠d̸͇̂̎̉̇̐̏̽i̸̧̻̗͉̙̱̝̰̗̐̊͂̽̑̏̾̒͋͜͝͝d̷̗̬͔͉̰͙͓̗͔͛̈́͝ͅ ̵̖̰̹̗̅͊͛̊́̓̕͜n̴̡̛̝͋̿̿͐͑͊͋̈́ȍ̴͇̝̹̘̈́t̶̗̥͖͙̙̻̀ͅ ̶̛͔̘̟͔̱̦̣̗̼͔͒͛̌͒͒͒̽̆͌͒̑̊̚̚e̴̢̨̹͈̠̜̦̓̄͐͋̇͋͆̈̂͗̑͂͘̚͜͜x̷̢̻̰̗̻͉͙̌̍̑͛̆̈͒̄̔̓̅͛̇̎͜p̶̡̛̩̩̹̃̈́͋̈́̓͌͑̔͒̾e̵͚͙̖̐̎̾́͌͐͊̉͒̾̽̍͝͝͝c̷̡̛̮̅̋̋͝ẗ̵̡͔͈̪͚̘̳̝̫͔́̂͐ͅ ̴̧͈̠͖̠͇̭̰͙̹͓̅͆͒͜ͅy̸̢̛̱̤̪̙͔̣̱̲͚̩͍͂̋͊̌̂̎́̒̀̎̓ǫ̶̤͕̪̼̫̟͍͇̳̙̙͈̳͂͝ư̷̩̫͕͓̬̬͔̺̇̒͑́̅͋͊̌̈̋͑̕͝ͅ ̸̡̦̱̰̬̹̬̙͎̗̉̕t̸͕͈͉̼̙̼̻̓͆͠ͅo jump of the cliff that broke your foot. But you keep on going. Then when we were 16, while i was with Tsugumi, looking for Himari who was actually just using the restrooms, I asked her whether a person like me would ever find love. She told me that I would find so̷͈̟̍̋̊͛̎͒̒̌̑̃̈́͆͛̐̐͌̓͐͘̚̚̕͝m̴̨̢̧̛̤̥͉̼͕͍̼̫̭̹̘̤̣̰̹̠̯̺̐̿̃͝ȩ̵̛̙̘͙͖̱̝̮̺͖̦̽́ǫ̵͓͛͒̈́̿̚̚͠n̶̢̡̢̨̢̛͙̞̮͕̩̭͔̭̦͓͔͓͎͇̭̯̖̮͓̠̣͖̈̓͜͝ė̷̻̤͚̊͆̔͑̾͒͆͂̏̈̂̎̆͗̅̓̂͘͝͝͝ ̸̛̛͉̯͔̣͍̊̐̈́͋̾̅̐̄̎̐̓͗́͑́̑̓̈́̕͘̚͠f̵̢̼̹̭̦̗̣͈͔͇̼̙͉͎̳̝̩͌͂̃̈́̐͆̓͘͜ͅȍ̸̡̡̡͕̠̱̭̭̭͖̫̪̠̣̯͇̼̤̔͌̒̃̒̓͑͝ŗ̸̨̰̣̼̹̤̺͎̝̘̑̽͒̿̇̐̄̆͑͛̒͋͆̈́͝͠ ̴̢͍̳̲̗̜̱̣̤̜̟̪̻̥͈̊̄͌̓̾̿͌̉̊͘s̴̢̢̢̢̛̛̼̙͚̝̹̯̲̩͖̗͚̘̬͎̰̰̆̈́͂̇̆͂̏͗͂͂̾͑̈́͠͠u̴̘͐̄̃̐̔͐̌̑̔̚r̶̲̱͔͔̲̗͕̲̮̗̟̩̆̈́̇͂̈̔̉̽͊͆̋͂͒̓̐̀̄͐͋͆̍̂̓̍̽͘̕͠ę̷̛̞̘̙̣͖̦͌̾̾̂́̾̿͗͌̊̑̈́̎͊͋͐̇͌̔̏͗̄̾̀̽͂.̶̛͈̤̜̼̩̣̂͂̈́̿̃̚͝ ̸̥̣̤̞̻͌̃̈̀̍̉̆̓͗͛͊͊̋̒͋̅̓̔͝͠Ţ̴̡̧̢̛̪̬̩̻̦̰̋̂̾̇͆͆̃͛͘ͅh̸̡̢̛̙̥̙̬̯̺͂̌̀̀͗̄̀̄̒͐̑̃̒į̵̟̘̣̘̝̯̳͓̮͍̺̯͖̮̮̹̫̍͂͜n̸̖͍͓̹̹̪̺͓̘͇̞͇̾́̇͒̈́̎͐͗̑̒͗k̵͕̖̤̙̲̳̩͙͍̫̜̭̦͎̗͖̱͍̓̔ͅį̷̡̛̠̱̼̟̘̬͖͕̘͓͇̹̤̬͇̱̜̦̘͓͇̼͚̤̰̓̈̂͂̍̊́̈́̂̀͒́͗͊͒͝͠ͅn̷̗̼̣̭͇͙̳̬̖̝̺͊͐͌̈́ͅģ̷̙̼̼̰̥̦̫̘̦̟̯̹͖͈̻̻̻͉͉̬̪̟͔̞̘̄̉ͅback, i was ǔ̶̢̦̪̯́̀͌̔͂̋̌̚̚ͅṅ̵̜͙̰͕̬̽̿̆̏́̓͛̑͐̕͝ș̴̭̠̄̔̈́̇̇͛̐ṳ̴̡̪̻̟͖͓͛̓̾͊͝r̷̡̛͉̮̠̩͕̳̬̰̱̩̰͇͚̐̈̿̀̀̄̊͌͘ě̵̖͍̻̙̎̈̇̐͐̿̆ ̷̵̶̵̴̶̶̸̴̶̵̶̸̴̧̧̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̙̰̝̟̺̳̙̥͉̞͖͈̯͚̱̗̥͉̱̥̮͇͍͙̪͈͓̖̤̥̟͚̭̬̭̮͍̳̦̳͎͔̼̬̫̮̗̖͍̬̥̪̭̮̫̫̘̘̥̺͖̩̬̟̻̬͎̥̭̟̦̼̦̪͍̭̻̬̠͓̖̹͕͇̗̱̲͍̥̦͔̱̱̠̙͇̠̣͈͍͕͓̥̼͍̤͈͈̯͇͇͙̋̃͆̒͌̓̒͆͒͑͒̐̄̅͌̇͛̈̓͒͑̑̀͐̉̀̓̋͐̍͊͐́̅̈́̈͆̽̔̽͑̌̔͆̋̒̌̒̀̽̌̓̀̇̎͗̔̿͌̐̄̾̍̌̋͛̇͌́͒̓͛͂̂̉̽̑͗͊̆͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅw̷͚͓̠̦̘̺̝͓͆̈̍͊̇́́̓̒ḩ̶͔͖̤̼͋̇̋͐̌͐͛̋̈͋͊e̷͎̼͇̣̠̬̦̪͔͆̈́̿̌͌̎ͅt̸̰̪͕͉̪̫͎̭͔̹̙̞̊̄̓h̸̹͓̠̥̥̖̰̖̯̩̄̿̈́̽͊̈́̓͂̾̊̋͘̚̚͜ͅe̸̛͖̠̯̼̬͖̱̙̍̄̾͂̾̒͜r̶̨͚̤̭̞̗̺̝̜̩̮͈̗̫̔͒̎̾͊͛̋̈̚̕ ̵̮̤̻͖̘̳̙̚͠s̶̢̢̫͇̣͓̜̜̟̤͕̬̬̽̉̿̾̾͑̈̓͑͛̎̚ḩ̶̘̠̦̦̦̩̖͑͆̆́̈́e̵̖̓͛̍͗͂͛͋̎̎͠͠ ̷̡̧̘̘͚̙̰̖̌̎͊̏͒̃͊̒̚͜w̸̪̯͇͚͚͇͊̎̿͂̒̎̋̈a̴̳̤̹͎̜͈̗̎̊͛͆͆͆͂̊͋̋̚͠͝͠s̶͈͎͎̈́̍̔͗̂̕͝ͅ ̴̛̲̣̎͒̑͌̒̈̾̏̏̍̈́͊͠ḅ̷͚̌͑̐͂͘ë̷̟̫̲̯͈͔̇͗̋̔͊ḭ̵̢̨̖̙̳̱̜̜̫͈̔̏̿̉̎́̽̓͘̕n̶̢̡̡̥̝̖̪̥̖̓͗̌̉̓͆͋̉͐̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅg̵͚͓̱̰̫̞̠̻̫͖̖͉̙̜̗̿̅̕ ̴͈̱̭̯̺̘̘͂̆͌̇̒̊́̎̅͠ķ̷̢̨̛̖̹͖̟̦̩͚̪̹͙̯̦͑̈́̑̾̈́̔̒̓̑̑̒i̵͚̻̫͖̯͕̗͉̲̙̮͓̎̅̚ͅͅͅn̶̦̖̖̮͕͙̼͍̮͖̩̼̂̆̑͌̀͌̊̊̇̇̌́̍͠d̶̘̤̐̄͊̒͂̌̽͂͋̎ ̴̢̢̰̗͉͍̜̿̏͘͝o̶̢̨͙̟̜͕͇͉̱͖̥̳̬͕̯̊̔͋͛̽̀͘͝r̶͚̪̤̘̙̻͆͌̀̑͑̈́̎̈̌ ̵̛̛̲͇̰͓̰̤̜̪̩̖̲̓̂͛̐̅̐̉̓̊͒̾͘͘ͅͅh̵̯̘͖͇̗̊̇͊̈́͐͊̏̌̓̆ō̶̧̥͍̪͑̽̓͐͊͆̿̐̇̎̀̕n̸̨̻̻̣̜̳̞͓̜͔̏͛̊͐̏́̾e̴̛̺̲͓͖̳̫͉̯̲̜͎͕̞̋̌̋͐̔̑̚̚͘͝s̵̼̃̓̈͋̄̈́̏̚̕͝t̷̝͖͕̥̫͇̫̦͕͖͍̂̈́̑̽̅͊,̶̡̰͈̪̙͖͊, I'm a terrible person, a selfish persō̶͇̤̙̯̓̌͋͆̊̽͐̒͐̕̚͝͝͝n̵̡͖͚̙̜̝͈̪̥̳̑͗̍̉̒̒̓͗͐͗̑̃̽̃̚ͅ,̸̳̪̺͎͓̅ ̶̢̛̫̣͊̆̑͒̀̃͆͆͗̃̐͘͠â̴̛͇̦̦̗̳̠͓̝̬͙̓̉͐̅ ̶̢̝̗̳͗͂̃̀͘ͅp̷̛̼͔̦͚̩͖̠̆̅͊̚é̴͚̝͎̼̽̂͌͘͜ŗ̸̧͓̘̝̗͎̺̹̲̰̏̄̆͑̎͗̃̅̏͒̚ͅs̸̛̬̩̳͈͉͈͕̮͈̑̓̂̌͘͘͜͜o̴̫͕̰̼͖͙͔̜͖̟̗̙̱͛̾͘̕ͅn̸̖̲͈̯̖̟͕̠̫̠͈͉̈́̀ ̶̥̄̔͌̈́̓̽̌̏̉̎͝͝w̷̨̛̲̰͉̦̩͖͎̻͔̭͖͉͓̳͒̋͝ḩ̷̤̰͖̖̩̳̰̽̋͆̄͝ǫ̵̲͙̯̭̻̘̠̩͛̊̉̈́̈́͆̕͘͜͠ ̸̡̡̱̗͔̘͈̤̦̩͚̰̱͆̏͌͐͒̍̉̓̃͝͠͝c̵̳̣̟̪͈̝̻̙̱̭̹̈̑a̴̛̪̩̋̆̒̓͆͂͘͝͝n̷̨̢̥̟̝̺̹̰̈͛͐̓̊͂͠'̷̩̟̼̻͔̳̗͔̰͉͇̫̯̙̒̈͂̅͂̄̍̏̚͜͠͠t̶̬͐̓̐ ̸͔̥̱͔̟͖̪̠̲̫͓̅̎͝ṳ̷̩̭͙̦͕̜̟͉̥̫̺̂͂̔͋̾̕͜ǹ̷̨̨̛̛̻̯̳͚͔̗͙̠̟̟̞͇͚̄̊̈̎̍̈́̾̅́̚͝͠d̵̢͚̭̤͎͕̞̖̖̩͗͜͜e̵͔̹̻̞͎͚͔̎͌́r̸̺̱̠̥͚͚̜̾̓̒̃͜ș̶̡̨̞͚̞͖̏ṫ̸͚̤̲̓̈́̑͂͊́̿͛̃̓͝͝a̸̡̧͕͈̲̳̥̙̘̞̾͌̌ṇ̴̬̼̟̅̏̒̈́̀̇̀̆̔͌̚͘̕͝͠ͅd̴͓͚͒͗́͐̐̓͑̅͌͛̐̚͝ ̴̘̭̦̙͇̬͋̒̓͗̂̕ǫ̶̗̬͎̥͓̝̠̹̟̫͔̈́̌͌̃̏̍͘͝t̴͍̘̪̳̼̥̹̫̪̻̭͍̼̹́̊̓̀̊̐͑͜h̵̹̲̮̹͑̈́ë̴͉̄̑̈́͌̿̕̚͠r̴̡̤̥͈̖̘̻͓̱͉̙͓̃̅̍͑̑̈́̄̆̀͌̕͘̕͠ͅs̴̡̡̠͚͎̥̗͚̹̤̬̖̰̏ͅͅ,̶̩͋̉̍̉͐ ̶͚͎̞͎̼̲̘̥̾̍̒̈́̑̓̐̾ä̵̛̺̖̥́̑̍́̑͊̈̌͠ ̴̢̝̰̈̿̍̇̋̄̂̾͆̈́̚͜p̷͚̞̬̗̤̟̩̂͋̉̅̿́̓̃̍̍͒͆͝͝ę̴̧̧͍͎̭̞̹̲̼̰͊̒̑̏͐̊̿́r̶̖̠̖͔͙͎̳̠̟͔͓͓̭̂̉͛̄͒̇̉͘͝͝s̵̨̥̯̞͖̠̩̙̖͇̦̔͐̋̿̋͊́͑̚ͅo̴̢̪͎͕̠͕̝̠͙͓͆̓̉͜͠͠͝n̸̼̆̐ ̶̢̡̞͚͉͎͉̗̠̱͍͕̻̄̍͛͆͊̔̊̽̏̿̇̚ͅṭ̵̢͎̠͇̰̭̲̹͕̼͆͝͝h̵̛̛͕̗͔̲́̈͑̉̋̇̾͂͊̊͜͝͠ͅa̵̧̢̫̮̱͙̠̥̺̠̫̬͚̪͒̅̃̑̇͆̒̽̅̓̽͝ţ̶̛̩̘̫̱̺̟̉͂́̔̐̅̆͒͋̓̑͆͜ ̸̧̟͔̲͇̳̼͕̘̬̓̍̎̽͗̉̈̓͘͝ḍ̴̨̟̖͓̮̇͆̋̈́͑̏͒̈́͑̇͝͝o̴̡͈͎̗͍͎͊̐͊̓̽ȩ̶̗̹͕̯̲͚͉̦͇̎̒͆͐̍̏ṡ̵̨̧̙̘̱̱͉͉̬̜̆ņ̸̫͇̝̐̒̓̏̿́̎̕͘'̸̩̯̗̰̘̙͖͚̹̥̠̖̫͚̈͛͛̊̀̕͜t̶̢̙̠ ̵̧̨̪̥͖̬̣̞̺̬̤̙̩̳̍̅̆͛̏́̀͊̈d̵̢̡̥̻͈̥̹̪̃̄̃̂̄̽͑̊͜͝͝e̸͎̦͔̦̜͇̜͕̟̻̫͊̑̏̇̓̔̊̚͝s̷̡̧̢̧̮̹̘̹̮̬͇̪̭̲̯͠ȩ̴͚̂̆̏̇̽͂̾͘r̶̛̙̂̄͊̐͑̀̾̃͠͝ve any of you, a person_ ** **_that shouldn't have fallen in love, a person that can never find love, but I'm going to try anyway._ **

Ran was trapped in a reverie, her mind wonders away from the paper. 

Looking at the blonde who was busy trying to prevent tears from flowing, Moca half expected a more dramatic experience, but at the same time was happy it wasn't that bad of a reaction. 

**boku wa kimi no kokoro ni mimi wo oshiatete  
**

**sono koe no suru hou e sutto fukaku made  
**

**orite yukitai soko de mou ichido aou**

Ran dries her eyes, Moca oblivious to Ran's reaction. 

She knows this text, she _remembers_ this text.

She knows when she wrote it, she remembers why she wrote it.

Ran's head could't help but kept spinning, she knows what comes next despite the text being all faded and smeared, tear droplets seem to be tattooed onto the paper. 

Ran knows whats next, she wrote the confession after all. 

**M̷̡̢̥̭͚͓̩̤͎̙͉̞͓͉̥̬̦̣̲̮͚͖͍͂͂̒̎̏̅̽͌̽̈̊͐͑̐̀͜͠ͅơ̵̢̢̢̨̝̹͙̱͖̝̜͕̹͎̞̫̟͚̟̙̩̝̤̓̍̓͛͒̒̿̌̊̉̄̒̑̇͂͌̊̇͜͝͝͝͠c̸̥͓̳͗͆̚͝ͅą̶̡̨̦͈͔̩̹̹̮͕̼̲͇͖̰̝̾͌̋̈́̔͝ͅ ̵̧̡̛̻͇̗̱̱̘̺̫͓̞̦͖̖̰͍͇̫͑̏͒͜͝ͅĄ̸̛̯̮̺̘̝͎̘̞̱̈́̽͂̑͋̒́͆̃̎̒̀̅̈́̓͆̓͑̌͌͂̂͒̍́̌̔̚̕̕̚͠͝o̴̡͎̹͎̺̺̭͑̐͂́̏͌̈́̃͂̿̏͌̿̐̒̍̓̅͆̎̐̐͘̕̕͠͠b̶̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̦̝̬̞͉͕̭͍̣̞̜̲̥̗̬̥͇͙͇͇̭̲̝͓͕̱͆̅́̀̊͛͛͗͗̏̐̒̈́̅̽̾̑̾̕͠͝͝͝a̷̧̻͍̖̪̞̗̣̓̎̔̈͗̔̃̌̏̄̽̍͗̍̑̑̿͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ,̷̨̧̻͙͍͙̹͍̟̗̜̳̼̥̩͕͎̭͗͆͊̆́͑ ̴̡͓̟̜̗͉̼̭͓̻̱̠̟̫̩͙̦͍̰̤͔̘͇̖̙̮͇̼̪̱̣̆̄̔́͝ͅI̵̡̛̛̗̝̯̘̺̯͚̭̎̈́̔̌̊̎͌̎̉̾́̓̔̍́͐͝͝͝͝ ̸̨͙̰̬̩̲̘͎̫͖̲̼̭̼̱̙̞̤͎̭͈̪͎͉̞̌̈͐̎̉͠ͅͅk̶̮̼̪̖̝̼͗̌̀͑͛̔̇͌̎̎̎͒̉̂̄͛̇͋̈͜͝n̷̨̻͎̘̫̫̙̣̤̮̲̑̃̈͑̅̉̉͋̎̓͌̕̕͠ŏ̸̢̧̥̯̲̹̼̦̟̤̝̩͙̱̪̤͒̌̌͆͐͗̑͆͊w̵̭̺̲͖͖̗̣̯̝̬̺̓̒͌̓̆̏ͅͅ ̶̧͎̞͙̪͉͔͎̻̳̭͇̣͓̲͕̩̮͕̖̫̲̮̀͛͆̾̈́̄́̂̄̍͂̏̋̃̅̌̃̋̃̊̄̈́̀̽͘͠͝w̷͍̞̗͔̩̟͖͇̗̟̹͎̋̈̐̕h̷̨̭̦͚̥͗̏̔͆͐̉̀̾̑͋͋̐͆̔̌̓͛̆͂̈̾̚̕͘͠͠a̵͎͑̍̀̔̈́͊̈́́͌̏̇̓̔͛̐͊͑͌̾̏̈̏̆̍̓̈̌͑̊̒̕͘͘͠ţ̵̨̗͚̳̳̱̟̤͓̼̥̣̠͇̪̠͕̖͓̲͔͙͙͉͔͇̼̠̈́̎̈́͋̉́̉͝͠͠͝ ̷̧̨̢̖͎̟̮̱͕̜͙̳̟̞̠̜̣͕̫̝͕͓̝͐̌̆̎̽͂̀̑͛̇͜y̵̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̨͓̗̝̼̗̙̫̫̩̭̜̠̠̼͚͈͔̰͒͊͛̈́͑̀̉̋͂̿̑̉̾́̾̔͗͛̒̄͛͜͜͝͠ͅớ̷̧̭̰͇̗̺̳̘̘̲͓͈̫̭̄͂̈́͂͊̒̒̆͑̌̑̑̍̈́͌̍͛̔̊̑̚̕͝͝ͅu̸̧̮̫̩̲̤͖̫̹͖̬̙̜̥̻͍̩̥͋̽̈́͋̋͛̈́̿͆͋͐͒͋̌͑͊̊̍̅͘͠ṛ̸̛̛̪̝̤̪̝̤̭̙̊̓̐̄̊͊̋̍̉̆̌̓͋͑̑̈́̇̓̀̉̉͛̊̎̾̓̈̓͑͘̕ͅ ̴̨͙͉̘̩͍͉͓̞̤̪͈͍͓̦̝͇̘̪̍̿̈́͂͗̇̅̃̋̊̐̄͠͠a̷͙̩̭̻͚̫̺̹̲̠͎̼̝͙̬̰̤͖̗̼̩̱̥̟͍̳̗̲͚̬̓͗̓̌̈́̎̒͒͑̍͛̐͌͑͊͑̆̃̓̄̑͗̈͛̏̈́̉͊̈̕͝͝͠͠ͅn̷̨̛̹̝͕̳̫̦̲͔͚͒̍͊̈́̅͌̈́̅̉͋̊͗̈́̔̽̈́̈̑̓́̏́̌̃͋̊͘̕̚͝ṣ̴̛͓̻̎̈́̈́̍͐̌̈̆̇͐͑̌̈́͂͑̀̋̏͒͑̽̉̒̀̓̓̇̎̆̕͝͝͠w̸̨̧̢̧̨̨̛͇̺̪͖͓͇̰̣͍͚̗̟̙̖̤̗̙̥̙͖̱̮̹͙̳̥͔͎͛̽̅̾͋̅́̍͆͐͊͒̈́͌̐̏̏̕͘͝͝͝ͅȩ̴̥̰̪̜̲̣̪̃̆̈́͌̑̏͑̉̒͐̆̎͊̉̽͘̕̕̕ͅr̵̨̨̨̙̜̮͈͕̠̺͚̜̰̖̘̜̱̺͙̟͙̈́̈́͆͆̈́͗̏̅̄̊͑͛̈̒̐͊̽̾̚͜͠ͅ ̶̢̛̛͍̟̰͉̱̰͉̱̽̑̆̎̇͒͒͋̇̈̓͗̃͆̅͗͑̅̓̐̿̔̔̄̾̈̒͛͘͝͠͝ͅi̵̧̫̳̪̜̮͇̼̹̗͓̫̰̝̻͗̄̄̃̔͛̍͌̑̋̈̈͜ş̴̧͍͕̻͇̯̱̹̤̜̖͙̞̫̪̣̭̝̼̻͙͍͕̟̮̩̗̜̥̈͒͆͆̑̿͆͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̗͈̙̖̼̗̗̗̥̮̠̻͚̪͕̙̺͕̳̼̣͗̓̄̈́͋̽̑̾͑͊̍͜ͅâ̶̳̞̖̖̼̟̝̼̫͈͈͇̱͚͖̟̓̑̇̆̓̈́̊̇͊̚n̶̡̨̡̡̨̛͖͈̗̭̟͉̲̺̤̖͓̠̬̼̭̠̣̳̞̲̠͙͔̯͉͓̜̗̹̍͋̐́̂́̂͜͝y̷̧̢̨̪͍͙̭̝̯̭͓͔̬͈̘͚͓͇͛̓̑̅̀̏͘͝͝ͅẅ̴̢̧̛̹̪̝̙̩̦͍̭̮̫͖͚́͛̌͐̉̎͂̅̈́̔͛̕͜͜a̶̦͕͓͇̣̲̭̿̽̾͗̍̚͠͠͝ͅy̸̢̧̛̼̟̣͖̫̰̯̩̭̫͕̪͙̹̗̻̝͍̩̞͎͎͎̼̪̻̘͑̒͗̈́̊̿̆͋̋̌̇̑̀̕͠ͅͅ,̸̨͎͔̩̻͈̲̜͔͚͈̦̞̦̣̗͓̗̎̂̔͌̂̄̆͠ ̴̡̧̥̜͈̹̞̮̜̙̱̪͍̱̘̫̫̓͗̾̒̒̋̋̕͠ͅb̴̡̛͈͙̮̖̣̺̩̲͈̺͔̳̰͖̣͕̙̰̥̘̳͈͎̞̲̲̹̝̮̓̂͑̒̽̑̓̉̀̔̈́̐͝͠ͅu̴̱͓̰͗̅͊͌̈͑͆̒̐̓͑̈́͌̓̃̚͝ẗ̸̡͇̮̻̖̦͍͎͉̪̰̱̠͎͉͍̺̅̇̏̏̿́̈́̓͐͋͌͆̔̈́̎͂̈́̕͘͠͠͝ ̶̛̯̳̠̯͓̮̣̹͕͖͓̱̞̼̟̺͈̪̞̺͇̄̈́̌̊̿̈́̔͑͗̆̃͗̑́͌͜ͅi̵̡̛̤̝͖̲̙͇͍̥̫͍̮͖̣͔͖̟̳̠̮̲̭̋̆̃̋̃͂̑̍͑̋͋͂͊̐͂̾̈́̌̒̒̈̓̽͗̓̚͘̚͜͝͝͠ţ̴̰̦͍̬͓̗̥̭͎͇͈̬̩̪̃̎͐̈́ͅͅ'̶̢̡̯̱̠̖̱̹̺̪̙̤̹͕̝̫͖̻̻̼͛͌̓̎͜͜͝ͅͅl̴̨̞̫̜͉͎̦̳͚͕̫̙͎͍̹͊̋̈́̇̊̑̊̽͊̈́̚̕̕͝ͅl̸̨̡̛̺̭̝͓̞̼̬̦̦͔̮̣͉̗̜̳̹̱̜̘̘̪̪̯͔̗̳͛̇̈̋̐͐̋̀́͆͌̏̃͆̈́̅̆͗͌͒̊̀̕͘ ̵̛̠̺̀́̓͐̅̈́̄̈̅̐̒̾̏͌̿̾̐̿̈́͛͌̎͐̄̓f̵̨̧͇̫͇͖͔͚̘̱͉̣̦̓͊̆ͅe̷̡̛̱̲̜̣̠̙̳̞͇͉̟̬̣̙̰̘͕̠͕͖̜̠͖̠͙̲̟̞̮̓̈́̌̇̿͒̈́͑͂ͅͅḛ̸̢̧̢̭̩̳̰͇̞̫͙͇͖̩̞͉͔͎̈͋̍l̴̢̢̹̮̮͎̭̘͔̙̤͌̇̍́̒͌̐̍̀͛̈́̿́̾̄͐̎̂͑͐̈̃̅̆͂͛͜͜͝͝͠ ̴̡̢̨̛̱̝̠̻̘͍̩̣̻̙̼̱̱͙̜̥͇̫̪̈́̔̓̂̀͒͊̍̑̋͛̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠g̸̢̨̠̱̗͍͎̲̦̳̙̔̓̐̓̇̇̑̈́̽̄̽̈́̅̽̍̾̋̿̄́͗͛̄̑͊̆̍̔̕͠ǫ̸̨̺̲̹̤̜̤͉̩͒͆͋͑͂̌͌̈̀̍͛͗͐̓̈́̑̂͛̕͝͝͠ͅỏ̵̖̠͍͎̖͕͍̈́̊͑̌̋͗̆́̂̂̍̓̋͛̋͊͛̆̈́̕͝͝͝d̵̢̩͍̮̣̝͂̈̎̿̌̄̎̐̆̎͛̄̋͐̏ ̷̡̺̖̹̝̝̤͖̇ť̷̡̧̢͔̣̪̳̝̦̰̞̰̹̲̗̫̗̫̰̼̗̪̪͚̥̬̼͕̦̣͂̽͠ͅŏ̶̧̯̥͕̾̆͐̋̚ ̴̡̢̲̙̗̫̼̖͖̣̝̊͂̕͜ǵ̶̢̨̡̝̥̲̖̙̞͉͙͓͓̤͙̬̟̫̜̦̻̭̬͓̮̩͙̓͑̐̒͂̃̒͜͜͜͜͠ͅȩ̵̨̬͔̟͍̬̣̖̱̪͚̖̳̻̯̣̼̜̙͕̖͈̰̤̥̥̘͔̏͐͑͐̏̿̓͋̊̈́͜ͅͅţ̷̨̦͓̹̞̼͖̥͍̳̠̦̥͈̯̼͚̺̻̗̥̹͖͔̉̔͌̈̓̒ ̸̡̡̡̢͙̘̼̘̩̲͖͖͔̙͖̳̮͔͎͓̟̿̐͋̆̾̏̌̽͛͌̒͊̉̅̀̄̑̈́͐̓̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅt̷̛͔̹̜͔̻̲̥̘͖̰̉͊̈́̄̏̈́͆̆̒̃̈́̋̕h̷̛͓̬̋͒͊͊̈́̌̋̒͊̑̈͗͝͝ḯ̷̧͕̪̫̩̝̯̤̩̘̗̲̮̩̬̬̣̲̥̫͇̎̋̈́̋̅̒̉̓̈́̿͂̀͋̐͂̍̊̈́̍̑͝ş̷̛̛͓͐͆̈́̈́͌͑̊͆̊̒̐̑̈́̓̏͊̍̊̍͋̂̃̓͒̑̌͘͝ ̵̨̧̢̢̢̭̳̪͚̬̤̫̥͕̯̩̦̦͍̥̘̪̂̑͒̽̚ͅͅͅo̸̡̢̡͙͚͎̦̲̬̳͇̣͇̮͍̩̺͉̦͕̭̲̱̰͇͍̫̘̤̗̖̺̤͛̍͆̌̐͊̔̅̄̚͜f̴̡̡̧̧̖̣̬̥̼̟͖̗͉̪͍͎̝̞̟̺͉̬̫̣͍̝̫̠̻̪̰̱͖̩̟̊̽͛́̐̍̾̾̅̓̄̏̚͝f̵̨̫̪̯̻͕̪̻̙͎̼͙̯͔̯͍͍̗̻͚̩̪̬̯̿̾̂̇̈́̌́̂͂̅̈́̓̆̔̑̇̑͌̅̌͜͝͠͠ ̶̛̣̦̱̟̰̘̝̈́́̓̿̊̾̿͆̎͂͒̒͌͒̈̃͛̇̊͂̏̌͌͒́͌͋̿̕͘͜͝m̶̡̧̡̡̡̛̺̤̟̜̹̘̩̝̬̠̳̭̹͚̭̹͕͔͈͕̼̰͍̘̻̉̂̐̔̽̆̑͐̈́̀͆̒͌͋̽̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͠y̶̧̛̖̹͍̫̩͎͎̟̹̝̺̩͎̬̼̳̣̻̠̦͗̑̑̋͛̈͂̐̿̍͌͛̽͑̏͐̈́̈͑͌͑̈́̉̂͆̈͂̚̕͜͜͠͝͠ ̸̡̨̢̨̢̛̞̣̟̬̘̻͇̝̙͔̹͍̼̤͍̇̓̍̔̇͌͛́̐̊͂͐͛̕̚̕͝ͅͅͅh̴̛̯͚̠͙͇̣͍̖̺͚̼̟̲̘̪̄͛̐̈́̊̆͑͑̓̃͗̿̽͆͗͆̄̚̚e̷͙͎̲̳̞̓̾̐̐̄̃̈́̒̔̽͌̃̂̕a̶̢̛̲̳̗͍͖͈͚͉̩̪͓̭̲͈̺̒͂̐͆̔̍̾̊̇̏̓̐̓̆̊͆̒̇͆̕r̵̢̬̻̼̼̹̠͙̞̟̬̭͖̊̂̽͋͗̓̑̾͋̂̓̈́̾̏͛̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅṱ̴̢͓͙̿̈́̃̃̆̃̿̊ͅ.̸̧͕͍̻͔̺̼̪̟̪̖̗̐̓͂̂̓̄͊͜͜͝ ̴̛̰̮̄̂̑̔̓̚͘͝͝M̸̨̝̖̪̲̜̦̖̤̙̪͍͖̟͇̱̘͓̮̣̠̘͗̐͆̈́͒͌̄̈́o̵̧̡̡̧̢̧̮͕̗͓͇̖̪̹͇̼͎͎̻̳̟̬̣̣̜͇̥̦͕̬̪̖̫̙͐̊̃̈́̌͘c̶̛̲͇͎̯̣̠̪̳̜̜̫͉̹͓̺̱̭̳͉̟̟̜̝̦̥̳̜̅̍͊̾̉̂̽̄̾͌̏͆̈͑̆̇͆̋̄̒͌͌̓͌̏̓̏̐̔͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅa̵͙͍̗̟̥̪̹̦̦̠̤̫͚͚͎̳̼̤̬̣͈̗̲͎̬͓̘̫̣̬͗̓́̈́̈́͑͊͋̋͂͊̓̍̇̓̃̐̾̓̆̔͗̚̕͠͠ͅ,̸̠̗͉̮͔̺̂̽̒̾̑́͜͝ ̴̨̨̻͓̝͕̹͉̙̪̻̯͖̜̞͎̼̓͆̑̏̽̄̑̓̈́̓͑̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̶̨̧̛̬̱͕͉̼͇̟̰̩͍̳̞̞͈͎͆̈́͌̽̈́͗̂͐̓̾̚o̶̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̳̤̙̭̩̰̖̼͉͙̣͔͇̩͔̮͎̲̩̥̺̠̱̝̦͍̤̝͗̓̍̆̄̈́̋̾̏͝ ̸̧̢̹͚͓̤̪̪̜̬̞̼̯͚̮͚̪̭̤̭͎̫̫̪̅̂̅̒̈́̈́̓́̈́́̐̋͑͗͐̈́̎̇̑͑̈́̏̿́̾̚̕͝͠͝y̴̧̛̜͚̝̲̹͍̮̬̲̪̳̱͉̙͚̹̪̘̮̟̖̫̪͎̓͒̀̀̑̀̌̍̈́̓̍̈̋̓̾̌̄̌̇̃́͂͘͘͝ȍ̷̦̪̣͓̖̩̌̃̏͆͆̌̐͑̏̏̓͒̍͒̓̾̓͋̑̈́͊̀̊̕̚u̴̖̩͗̽̉͒͊̑͂͆͆̕ ̸̡̼͚͕͙͖͈̘̐̈́͐̒̋̓͂̍̏̆̊̃̚w̴̡̡͍̘͎͉͖̙̜̖̻̯̣͓͍̝͑̈͗ͅą̴̨̗̹̰̱͍̻͍̱͎̩̮͍̫͙͚̤͆͂̏̆̌͂͑̅̏̈́n̵̢̨̧̟̘̲̺̠̟̘͚̯̻̾͝ͅt̸̢̻̱̪̙͌͊͂͒̾̈́̉̾́̈́͌̑̿̅̊̽̐̐̽̑͘͠ ̷̢̧̨̧̛͍͈͖̭̹͇̹̝̰̞̰̆̔͆̃̃̓͂̄̊͑̇̿̇͌̉̊̿̄̓̇͘ͅt̵̢̢̛̥̣̭̜̙͓̼͒͑͆̉͗͆̆̎͌̉̉͗̔̔͑̋̄̐͠͠͝͝͝ͅo̸̧͇̘̩͈̜̱̦͕̰̙̟͔̜̮̲̜̰̞͖̹͛͗͐͗̒̅̐͛̍̏͒̓ͅͅ ̶̢̢̥̜͙̬͇̰̼̭̪̞̫̼̹̤͍̈͆̆͐̿̑͌̋͐̀̓͌̅̈̆͗́͆͘̕ͅg̴̨̛̛̥̫̭̬̼̪̰̦͓̓̌̓̌͂̇́͒̋̈́̓̀͒̇̉́͊̽͆̃͒̂̄̔̈́̚͘͘ơ̶͕͎̙̙̭͕͙̜̳̈́̈́͑͐̋͋̊̆͊̊͂͌͋̓͒̅͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̡̡͇͍̼͍̫̘͇̩̗̻̮̜̙͂͋̇̃͋͊͛̉̑͂̄̀̊̿͑̆̓̿̌͆̓̚͜͠͝ợ̴̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̛̮͈̝͖̘̙̱̥̳̝̩̯̗̹͈͉̩͛͛̀̈̂̃̇̈́̈́̆̇̍̃͋̎͐̇̅̉͒̍̿͒̑͘͜͝͝ͅu̴̧̨̧̢͈͖͎̻̟̼̜͍̗͉̱͚̘̝̙̼͕̩̜͓̒̈́͜͜t̸̡̢̞̲̤̥̬͖̻͔̘̟̻̲̥̗̼̗͓̏̍̽̍̋̿͌͊́͝ ̷̛̤̙̻̜̼̠̮̟̘̪̤̙̒̉̏̇̾̋͛̄̈́́̽̍́͛̂̽̋̒̿̕͝͝͝͝͝w̴̛̥̤̠̩̪̦̤̩͚̱̠͙͖̱͕̙̗͖̱̭͈͇̩͓̣̽̍̽̄̈́̏̏͌͆͒̽͗̎̋̑̈́̚̚͜į̴̡̛̦̤̥͉͚͖͔͕̉̈́͂̈̒̚͠ţ̸̨̡̢͙͚̼̫͍̟̙̯̘͚͇͔̲̖̱͇̠̤̻̜̤͈̼̔͘͜͜h̸̥̳̰̭̟̝̳̜̋ͅ ̸̛̛͉̩͍̘̬͖̖͉̙͕̱͕̫̣̥͕̲̣͔̰̽̓̉͜͝m̶̨̨̠͈̗̗͙̯̠͈̬̬̞̾̾̏̀͆͛͋͋͒͒͒̊̀̐̎̾̿̚͠͠ę̶̛͓̤̪̻̗̰̗̪͙͓̘̟̬̫̪̼̙͕̮̦͙͍͕͕͙̹̲̮̪̖̳͔̓̋̄̒͐̉̾͌̅̆̇̾̈́̌͂͑͂̌̈͛̑͌͊̄̅̎͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝?̶̡͕̭͓̇́̊̍̋̿̌̃̍̏̓̏̽̋̽͂̈́̾͋̅̋̇̀̏̉͐̚͘̕͘̕͝͝**

**wakari aitai nante uwabe  
**

**wo nadeteita nowa boku no hou**

Ran slowly feels her forgone memories flood back into her.

Good and bad.

She remembers it all now.

**kimi no kajikanda te mo nigiri**

**shimeru koto dakede tsunagatteitanoni**

She remembers Moca's light crying next to her sick bed, her constant cries for help caused her heart to ache in pain. 

She remembers when she told Moca to get lost just because Moca told her to stop being so 'emo'.

She remembers Moca begging her not tocut ties.

She remembers threatening to call her guards to drag her out.

Despite all that, Ran remembers Moca still talking to her in school, smiling and laughing, craking jokes like nothings happened.

But Ran knew better.

**konayuki nee eien wo mae ni amarini moroku  
**

**zaratsuku asufaruto no ue shimi ni natte yukuyo  
**

Ran knows how far Moca would go for her.

Ran knows exactly what Moca would do for her.

Ran knows because she has seen it.

Ran knows because she caused it. 

**konayuki nee toki ni tayori naku kokoro wa yureru**

**soredemo boku wa kimi no koto mamori tsuzuketai  
**

But Moca was never the kind to live in the past. 

Moca was never the type to cry about the lost

Moca was never the embodiment of regret.

Moca was never the archetype to hold a grudge. 

But that just made Ran feel worst.

But Moca always told her, to be more carefree, ignore the past, look up and look confident.

And Ran wants to give her that. Ran wants to give Moca what she longed for.

**"Mkonayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara  
**

**futari no kodoku wo tsutsunde sora ni kaesu karaoca..."**

"Moca...." Ran begins. 

"Hmm?" Moca still pays more attention to her banana split, stabbing the poor fruit with her spoon. 

"I-I'm really, really sorry," Ran looks at Moca. 

Moca rolls her eyes. "What's what to apologize? It wasn't even your fault." 

Moca flicks a piece of ice cream at Ran. "Now that your all better with tears in your eyes, since emotional Ran is by 3rd favorite Ran~. 

Ran grins, "Well, now that's aside, can we catch up properly now?" 

"Your memory is restored?" Moca looks at Ran incredulously. 

"Not 100 percent but a night's rest should do the trick." 

"Honestly, I expected more angst of you." Moca grins at Ran. 

Ran just laughs, "You want angst? You owe me a free guitar lesson." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I know, what the fuck was i thinking when i put glitchly words. I was high.  
> Second thing, the song used is Konayuki by Remioromen, i personally like the original over the Takagi-san version, but i recommend you check them both out. 
> 
> Bonus points for whoever can guess what song was playing in Moca's house! 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading, i hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca decides to find part time, because Moca does Moca wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter dawns upon us. Just like my other fic in this series, last chapter is always smut.  
> Ya'll will know when the smut's gonna hit, I'll make it obvious, i swear.

"Can you just.... Sit still?" Ran growls at Moca.

"But it's soooo itchy~." Moca whines, squirming in her chair. 

"Either you deal with the itch or live with a fucked up bread tattoo in you forever." Ran folds her arms in defiance. 

"Ah, Ran-chan. There's where your wrong." Moca smirks. "I know you'll never let your precious Moca-chan be like that."

"Try me." 

Moca frowns, "Fine~." 

The rest of the girls laugh at the duo's comical stunt.

Tsugu and Sayo took the day off, cuddling in the corner of the room, eyeing the other girls like a parenting hawk. 

Hina was blithe in judging Aya on her thoughts of what would look nice on her.

"Aya-chan. I don't think you should put that on your body." Hina pointedly taps the drawing in Aya's hands. "I think it's a waste of money." 

"What! I drew that myself!" Aya retorts. "Gimme one reason _not_ to it, it's so pretty!"

"Well." Hina pouts. "It's a waste of money cuz the point of the tattoo is to look nice, right? There's no point if the person with the tattoo is pretty already...." 

Aya's face turns red. "Shut-up, Hina-chan, I wouldn't get the tattoo, okay." Aya looks away, her face shaded red.

Yukina and Lisa were busy chatting animatedly over Ran's drawings, with Yukina nodding excitedly at the one with cats.

"Maybe Ran will be willing to do it for you." Lisa grins. 

Yukina sighs. "We might have expanded her generosity after what we have done..." 

Lisa giggles, the plan worked out better than expected that's for sure. 

But not 100%.

"Moca?" A voice rang through the little shop, getting all of it's patrons to look up. 

A familiar pair of royal blue eyes scan the area, eyes laying on the ever familiar faces of her childhood. 

"Saaya!" Moca practically jumps out of her seat which was counter by a punch to her skull.

"I told you to sit still!" Ran says, raising her voice. 

"Ah. Yamabuki-san." Ran ushers the brunette in.

Saaya laughs as she was dragged in by Ran. "No need for the honorary Ran." 

While the chatter about the arrival of Saaya calms down, Moca remembers Saaya's worried tone as she asked for Moca's help. 

"Sorry about the intrusion Saaya, but why did you want to meet me again? Is it about O-Tae again?" 

Saaya feels her face turn crimson, not everyone looks towards a certain waist-length, dark brown haired girl, first when talking to her. 

Well, everyone _except_ Moca. 

"No! Well..." Saaya curls her finger around a strain of her hair. "Not this time at least." 

Moca grins mischievously, "Did my pick-up line work?" 

Saaya rolls her eyes, "Minus the fact that we have been dating for 3 years already, no shit it worked." 

"Anyway." Saaya continues putting her bag onto the mini table next to Moca. 

"Uwa," Moca drags her tone. "What's this? The great drummer of the famous Poppin' Party band and the co-owner of Yamabuki is giving Moca-chan something?

Saaya hits her lightly, pulling out a smaller bag filled with various breads and baked products. 

"This is for y'all since I'll be here for quite a while." Saaya grins as she tosses buns across the room. "Where do we start? Right, you met Arisa yesterday right?" 

Moca looks at Ran and smirks, causing the raven-haired girl to blush. 

"Hell yeah we did."

* * *

_The day before. Around 10 pm_

"Ran~" Moca purrs, covering Ran's eyes with her palms. 

"Oi! I'm trying to cook here!" Ran screeches, her hand off the spatula, causing it to skid onto the floor. 

"Moca! Get. Off-AHHH!" Ran rubs the side of her hip, with Moca still straddled onto her. 

"Ouch" Ran groans as she tries to push Moca of her, rubbing her bruised hip.

"Ara ara~. Ran-chan." Moca grins.

"It's your fault you idiot!" Ran shouts, just to get cut shut by a kiss.

"Uwa~ Is my precious Ran-chan injured?" 

"No shit! M-m-moca!" Ran stutters, as she feels her hoodie and shirt being lifted up by the blonde. "Moca! What are you doi-"

"Shush, Ran." Moca covers the raven haired girls mouth. "Moca-chan knows how to please you best~"

Moca slowly licks her lips as she calmly slides a hand down Ran's shorts. 

Ran purrs into Moca's chest. Feeling herself giving into Moca.

Moca carries herself across Ran, dipping her head onto Ran's bruised hip.

Kissing the darkened spot on Ran's smooth skin, Moca breathes onto the pallid skin. 

"That actually hurts you know." Ran scolds, breaking the super seductive environment the blonde created. 

"Great job, Ran" Moca droops her head, causing Ran to tilt her head in genuine confusion. 

Moca sighs, "Guess I'll have to do it the hard way." 

Lifting Ran off the floor, Ran stutters. "Moca?! Where are we going?" 

Moca grins mischievously, "Bed? What about it?" 

Her casual tone causing the Stygian-haired girl to blush and gulp nervously.

"Are we?" Ran looks anywhere but at Moca. "You know... Do _that?"_

Moca shrugs. "We're gonna have sex? Why didn't you tell me Ran!" 

Before Ran could counter, Moca tossed Ran onto her queen sized bed and crawls over Ran.

Licking her lips and eyeing Ran from head to toe. 

"Moca! Please stop ogling me like that." Ran recedes deeper into Moca's bed.

The moment she feels a wall flat on her back and Moca barely centimeters away from her. 

She knew she was (going to get) fucked. 

Moca dips her tongue into Ran's mouth, exploring the flavors of Ran that Moca yearned to taste for years. 

"HMmmmm..." Ran moans into Moca, she didn't catch her breath before they kissed. 

Pushing Moca away as Ran tries to calm down, face red from the aggressive kissing.

Moca sulks but waits patiently for Ran to compose herself.

Wiping away the sweat and taking another deep breath. Ran flings herself at Moca once again with new found hunger and _amour fou._

Ran hooks her hand around the blonde's head, suddenly remembering that Moca was supposed to be only 1 cm taller than her. 

Pushing away the mental note to check afterwards. Ran continues to delve into Moca.

Causing the guitarist to moan and hitch. 

Pros of dating a good vocalist. You can french kiss for hours.

Cons of dating a good vocalist. You can french kiss for hours.

Breaking the kiss, Ran sloppily leans forward to lick Moca's lips, wanting more attention from her partner.

"Ran~" Moca heaves, her breath hitching. "That..." Pause, "Was hot as _fuck."_

The Stygian-haired girl to blushes, she has never been as flustered as this in her life.

Ran makes the mistake of thinking back and immediately cringes. 

She kinda did go _too_ far with that kiss. Her hand forcing Moca's lips to press onto hers. 

Trying to recount the seconds, she landed on approximately 45 seconds. 

"Anyway." Moca smiles at Ran, slowly removing the black hoodie Ran stole of Moca.

"Lets get to business~" Moca giggles and pulls down Ran's shorts, revealing a a pair of black and red panties that matched her 'noodle'. 

Planting wet kisses down the material, Moca feels Ran shiver under her touch. 

Ran's short sated breaths, purring and moaning as Moca continues to kiss and lick. Her tongue reaching deep under the cotton material.

"Moca~" Ran moans, her svelte yet calloused fingers grooms through Moca's messy ivory blonde hair.

Moca interprets Ran's words, pushing deeper into Ran's warmth.

"Moca! Wait!" Ran pushes Moca's head away to one side. "Music?" 

Moca grabs Ran's phone, unlocks it hits what ever song she could find and tosses it over her shoulder. 

Ironically, Moca actually searches for a old Roselia song.

**Michinaru kurayami tachi hadakareba  
**

**Umareta furue no ikisaki yūki de dakishimeta  
**

**Namida nagashite mo ī no osore ga kieru nara  
**

**Soba ni iru kono kizuna ga sasaeru wa  
**

Ran stops to think, wasn't this one of Yukina's ?

"Heroic... something?" Ran eyes Moca.

She might not remember many things before the accident, but she definitely could not forget when Yukina performed this live. 

One hell of a performance that's for sure. 

**Mayō toki koso shinkokyū shite Stand up!**

**Shizuka naru netsu yo mai odore**

**Mirai takushita Card de Fight!**

Right...

Ran remembers a few details of Roselia. They did this song for some anime intro.

Ran sighs and looks at Moca who was eagerly looking at her. Awaiting her next decision.

Ran blushes and pushes Moca's head back down. 

Moca obliges and does what she does best.

Poke her nose in things she shouldn't.

Taking a breath before licking at Ran's silt. Moca can't help but giggle as Ran scoffs, trying her very best not to give Moca the satisfaction of hearing her moans. 

**One for All for One!  
**

**-HEROIC ADVENT-  
**

**Gokan wo togisumasete  
**

**Tachimukae inochi wo kedakaku sakase  
**

**-HEROIC ADVENT-  
**

**Konshin no itte wo ima yume ni nosete sasagu  
**

**Nakama to tomo ni**

One thing Moca learnt from being friends with Ran for so long is that she really likes to go with the music.

Moca felt herself laughing once she found out Ran was pushing herself against her very time Yukina sang. " **-HEROIC ADVENT-** "

"Ran~" Moca grins sheepishly, her hair tousled as Ran made a mess out of her hairdo. "Stop pushing yourself every time Yukina sings 'Advent'" 

Causing the Stygian-haired girl to blush, removing her hand from Moca's hair to cover her face. 

"Was it that obvious?" 

"Yeah, kinda was." 

"Sh=shut up and lets continue." Ran stutters.

"Uwa~, flustered Ran." Moca teases, poking at Ran's clit before diving back in. 

**Sōzō ga shōri wo tsurete kuru  
**

**Idome tsukame  
**

**Final Showdown!  
  
**Ran could feel Moca's tongue going to places, her fingers could never reach, well, not like _she_ would know.

She wasn't _that_ horny.

At least that was her hope.

Ran feels her head grow light as Moca continues to attack her pussy, hand joining in as Moca reaches up.

"Moca!" Ran shouts as Moca grabs her boob. "I never said you could do tha~" 

Ran's voice melts as Moca silences her with another squeeze. 

**Kodama shita omoi mune ni kizande  
**

**Tsumuida kibō wo matoeba naniyori mo tsuyokute  
**

**Don'na zetsubō teki demo tadashiku watatte yuku  
**

**Soba ni iru kono kizuna ga michibiku wa**

Ran feels herself nearing a climax, Moca has always been good at exploitation. 

And this was no exception.

Moca quickly realizes what was zooming past Ran's mind and takes full advantage.

Pushing her advantage, Moca was determined to push Ran to her limits but not make her cum.

Why? Cuz she's a lil bitch and she knows it. 

**Te wo toriau yō ni narasu kodō Stand up!  
**

**Kanōsei kakete yobisamasu  
**

**Aratana hikari hiroget**

**One for All for One!**

Luckily for Ran and her desire to cum at the same time was the beat, she could feel herself holding back, she was reaching her limit. Fast.

Moca continues to push, her hand squeezing on Ran's boobs as she slowly removes her face from Ran's thighs and replaces it with a knee.

Changing it up to kiss Ran on the lips, hand cupping Ran's cheeks.

Pushing her knee aggressively into Ran, knowing that Ran wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

Moca withdraws.

**-HEROIC ADVENT-  
**

**Yubisaki de kanjita koe  
**

**Kotaeru yō nigiru wa ishi wo tomoshi  
**

**-HEROIC ADVENT-  
**

**Mikansei umeta medorē sekai e hibikasete  
**

**Nakama to tomo**

Causing Ran's face to slack with horror as Moca casually relaxes and grins at Ran.

"MOCA!" Ran shouts, her face red in embarrassment and anger. "Can't you fucking finish me?"

Moca just smirks. "Door." 

Ran tilts her head just before she hears a doorbell ring.

Moca swings the door open, not afraid of the fact a random stranger could be at her door at 11 pm.

**-HEROIC ADVENT-  
**

**Gokan wo togisumasete  
**

**Tachimukae inochi wo kedakaku sakase  
**

**-HEROIC ADVENT-  
**

**Konshin no itte wo ima yume ni nosete sasagu  
**

**Nakama to tomo ni**

"Aoba-san!" A familiar tsundere voice echo through the blonde's apartment. "Mind if i come in?"

"Of course." Moca grins at the keyboardist, flashing Ran a knowing wink. "Why would I ever not let the pianist of Japan's favorite band in?" 

* * *

Moca thinks back on the events, merely 24 hours back.

"Yeah," Ran cuts in. "She told us a lot, but it doesn't seem right in my opinion." 

Moca feels the entire studio's morale drop. 

Kasumi has always been a battery whether to the people around her on in school back when they were teens.

And recent news of her being 'different' was not what Moca expected.

And if Arisa was right, the band could disband if Kasumi's condition gets worst. 

But Kasumi.... 

Moca doesn't what to think about it, but she and Ran made this weird Triumvirate alliance with Arisa and she was not going to give up on her that easily, cuz that's what friends do. 

And Moca is not planning to lose another person under her control, never again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I that's the end of MocaRan, if you can't tell Kasuri is up next but just to simplify things.
> 
> Remember to bookmark the series if your interested, it gives my the will to keep on writing and boosts my ego, so thank you for supporting me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all my otps in one fuck load of smut, depression and other nice lil things.  
> It's currently on MayaEve (Maya X Eve DUH), if ya'll are fan of Aya X Chisato or stm sorry, ya, Hina is Aya's gf, fight me.  
> Below is the full list that im supposed to write by the end of the year hopefully.
> 
> These are the main relationships in the whole series, in order of writing.  
> So yall will know what i'm going to write next. Those in brackets are implied.
> 
> HinaAya (SayoTsugu, MayaEve) DONE  
> MocaRan (SayoTsugu, YukiLisa, TomoHima) DONE  
> Kasuri (SaayaTae, MocaRan, MasukiRei) DONE  
> KaoChisa (HinaAya, MayaEve) DONE  
> MayaEve (HinaAya, KaoChisa, SayoTsugu)  
> SayoTsugu (YukiLisa, AkoRinko, HinaAya)  
> AkoRinko (Chu²Pareo, YukiLisa)  
> RokkaAsuka (MasukiRei, YukiLisa)  
> YukiLisa (SayoTsugu, HinaAya)  
> And I'll end it off with another  
> HinaAya (Every Fucking SHIP STATED ABOVE.)
> 
> Now looking back. Thats a lot of ships.  
> A total of 10 Fics and guess what, I only on 5....
> 
> KaoChisa is DONE. WEEEE
> 
> I also might slide in a few side stories between each story if time allows
> 
> Please look forward to it! Remember to bookmark the series if your interested, it gives my the will to keep on writing and boosts my ego, so thank you for supporting me!"o, so thank you for supporting me!"


End file.
